


Seeking the End

by DreamingofFreedom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s), Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofFreedom/pseuds/DreamingofFreedom
Summary: After Anankos was defeated, it was believed that peace would return to the three kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla. However, the Vallites continue their destructive paths despite their leaders demise, and matters seem to be made worse on the discovery of a mysterious woman. Will their world ever find peace, or are they doomed to face the ending they barely evaded before?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My friends encouraged me to post this... I've been working on it for a few months now. I hope you enjoy it!

            The sky above was covered in black clouds casting a gloomy scene upon the vastly once ominous land beneath it. Despite its recent change, light seemed to lack any existence, perhaps an impossible theory for the capitol beneath. Nohr was a kingdom of darkness, once in full control of the western portion of the country until its seemingly endless war with the prosperous eastern half Hoshido came to an end after the defeat of the wicked Silent Dragon Anankos. Now the darkened land had a sense of hope despite its spellbinding dreary appearance, the two new kings of the nations agreeing to work together in order to achieve peace in all of their land.

            Indeed, peace had graciously been granted thanks to their hard endless work, the progress doubled in speed with the help of the queen of the lost land, Corrin. However, with recovery came new confusion and frustration. Anankos’ defeat was supposed to vanquish all of the invisible Vallite soldiers that wreaked havoc, but they remained and continued their destructive paths through the land. No matter how intense the searches for answers became, the strange manifestations could not be figured out. Eventually, both nations seemed to set aside the challenging quest for the purpose of fixing their countries, but it remained heavy on their hearts.

            Those who fought in the arduous battle against Anankos had gone their separate ways for the most part. Others had returned to the lands they considered home, though they often returned to either kingdom to visit with allies and offer reports of any notable happenstances.

            Months had passed without any decent information, until one fateful night. The kingdom of Nohr had been under relaxing terms after a bandit camp had been successfully subdued after their treachery went unaccounted for in the slaying of an innocent family. Under King Xander’s rule, the deaths were avenged at once, and punishment was swift and stringent. Crime had undoubtedly decreased since his title was bestowed upon him, and he worked toward fixing his broken nation diligently with slow, but remarkable results.

            Now, in the throne room, he conversed with his intelligent younger brother Prince Leo on matters of new tasks when a soldier barged into the large room unannounced, guards chasing after him. The knight was gasping for breath, a clear sign that his intrusion was urgent and needed full attention if he had desperately rushed in even at the threat of being taken down by royal guards.

            “Lord Xander, please forgive my reckless approach!” He fell to his knees, bowing so his face was against the ground in submission. His crazed appearance certainly gave off an initial discomforting air of potential assassination attempt, the royal guards surrounding him with lances at the ready. “I have urgent news to report, and a heavy-hearted request of you!”

            Xander’s dark auburn eyes, a perfect contrast to his blond hair, narrowed intensely on the soldier, his expression stern, noble, intense. As the soldier timidly lifted his head to view the king, he lifted a hand to calm the royal guards and the frantic man, “Be at ease my knights, and stand before me young man. What news do you bring to me?”

            At his words, the soldier swallowed thickly, rising unsteadily to his feet as the guards around him dispersed from the room. He relaxed and caught his breath, approaching the king cautiously.

            “My lord,” He started to shake lightly as he spoke up, voice wavering. “The Woods of the Forlorn have been under strange conditions as you are probably aware. It is as if the entire forest is shrouded in an unusual cloud of pitch black, and there have been unnatural storms reported within them.”

            Xander frowned, a flash of disapproval coming into view, “Why are soldiers approaching the Woods of the Forlorn? Everyone knows it is a forbidden place where few know the safe path through it. Explain yourself!”

            “Forgive me milord, we are aware of the dangers…” The young knight apologized meekly. “But Faceless came from within and slaughtered an innocent caravan of women and children!” His trembling had increased, panic reaching his voice once more. “My men arrived too late to save anyone, they were all dead, being torn apart by those foul monsters! We chased the dastardly demons back into the hell they belong, but… all of them, all of my men, are now lost inside of that forsaken place in the name of vengeance for those people! Their screams of pain… they haunt me. I beg of you, Lord Xander, please spare my men from certain death!”

            The soldier fell before him once more pleadingly, and Xander glanced uncertainly at his younger brother who returned the gaze thoughtfully. They were all too aware that the chances of finding any of them alive at this rate were hopelessly low, but the information received was disconcerting. Faceless weren’t the type to leave their domain unprovoked. Additionally, the man’s desperate plea was stirring, he had come so far just to ask for aid for men that were probably long deceased. Before the war, his plea would have certainly been ignored by the previous king, but Xander longed to be compassionate for his people. After a moments contemplation, Leo spoke up.

            “I’ll go.” He said boldly. “Niles and Odin shall join me. Guide me to the exact place they disappeared soldier.”

            “If you believe you are up to the task, the go swiftly my brother.” Xander approved, a hint of unease reaching his voice.

            The younger prince smirked, his brown eyes radiating brilliant confidence. His hand tightened on his trusted ancient tome, Brynhildr, skilled in magic compared to Xander’s swordsmanship abilities.

            “Th-thank you Prince Leo!” The soldier looked close to tears, climbing to his feet again. “I shall lead you there once you are prepared, please make haste!” He departed after a curt bow of gratitude, racing out of the throne room.

            Leo began to make his exodus when Xander placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to halt and face his older brother.

            “Have caution Leo, I don’t like the sound of any of this.” Xander contemplated. “This could involve more than just the Faceless.”

            “Do not worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Leo offered a small grin in hopes to quell the kings worries. “I’ll have my retainers with me, so I won’t face enemies alone should I encounter any. We are more than capable of taking any monster down, and I know my way through the Woods of the Forlorn.”

            “I have full confidence in your abilities Leo.” huffed Xander with a shake of his head. “I have no reason to doubt you, but as your brother, I will still request caution from you.” He gave his shoulder a squeeze, his stern expression softening enough to allow a small smile to grace his lips. “Now go.”

            Leo didn’t waste any more time in the throne room, but now it was time for the hard part in his opinion: finding his wonderfully unique retainers. They were a strange pair, but Leo could swear that they were the best retainers he could ever hope to have, their loyalty irreplaceable. Castle Krakenburg was too enormous for his sake when he needed them the most. He turned a corner sharply, barely evading a maid holding a tray of tea in her hand, and cursing inwardly about the inconveniences of living in a large castle when it came to searching for people. His irritation grew until he considered asking for help in his search, but the notion was destroyed the second he heard a boisterous shout from a nearby storage room.

            Leo sighed, but still managed to chuckle in amusement since he knew all too well who the voice belonged to. He followed the loud shouts to a semi-cracked door, where a lone figure stood in the middle with his back turned to the entrance. The young male shouted again, almost in pain as his arm shot into the air, the other hand grasping at his own wrist.

            “My aching blood!” He howled to no one in particular. “The darkness within me demands to be quenched with knowledge of the spreading depravation within these lands! Such malevolence empowers the shadows of my wicked magic! Where does this foul embodiment reside that causes my unbearable distress!?”

            Leo slowly pushed the door open, leaning on the frame silently as he watched his passionate retainer struggle to hold his own arm. He couldn’t stop the odd grin that grew on his lips, “The Woods of the Forlorn contain the answers you seek, Odin.”

            The young male shrieked with surprise, reeling around on his toes with wide hazel eyes. Once recognition settled within him, he relaxed somewhat, a whiny tone flooding his voice almost instantly.

            “Lord Leo… how long have you been standing there?” His cheeks were a pale crimson, embarrassment obvious from the fact that he was caught in the middle of his dramatic performance.

            The prince chuckled, straightening his posture as he observed his matchless retainer Odin Dark. He truly was an interesting character, but Leo had no desire to change anything about him.

            “I need your assistance, Odin.” He curtly stated, dodging the previously asked question.

            Odin perked up at that, intrigue filling his eyes as they nearly quivered with uncanny excitement, “What do you need of me milord?”

            “I’ll explain everything later when I find Niles as well, but for now make your way to the castle entrance where a young soldier awaits us.” Leo requested.

            “Very well milord!” Odin beamed. “My very soul yearns for the mission to be granted upon my unworthy bloodstained hands! I recall the whispers of you speaking about the Woods of the Forlorn though. Are there demonic spirits needed to the conquered with my dark empowered abilities? Do foul bandits need punishment?”

            “Not this time Odin, but as I said, all will be explained later.” Leo repeated. “Now, do you know of Niles’ whereabouts?”

            Odin struck out a hand, entering another dramatic pose, “Nay, but I can call upon the underlings of the demons to seek him out!”

            Leo released a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, “That’s… unnecessary. I’ll find him myself. Just… go wait at the front of the castle.”

            The prince turned heel and departed the room as Odin blustered a polite “As you wish,” making his own way out hastily. Leo, in the meantime, pinched his lips together as he marched higher through the castle in hopes that he would find Niles in the place he most anticipated him to be; in the highest tower of the castle where the moon could always be seen from the lonely open window. He could have sworn there were as many stairs as there were in the Eternal Stairway, but as he reached the final step to the empty tower space, he spotted his other retainer perched naturally in his favorite spot on the sill of the window, carelessly dangling a leg out.

            “Niles, it’s a relief to find you here.” Leo commented, and the mysterious outlaw addressed him promptly at the sound of his lords’ voice.

            “Ah, Lord Leo, do you require something from me?” Niles pulled his leg back inside as he stood in attention. Even with only the light of the moon shining through the window, Leo knew Niles’ focused attention despite his relaxed stature and hood covered head.

            “We have a new mission.” He informed the suave male. “We must make our way to the Woods of the Forlorn at once.”

            Niles hummed, a sign that he acknowledged his liege’s words. He lazily pushed off the hood, his platinum hair glowing in sync with the moon, “Shall we go then?” Reaching to his right, Niles grabbed a quiver of arrows resting against the wall along with his sturdy bow, clasping the quiver around his waist and beneath his signature blue cape.

            “Yes, that is the best decision.” Leo agreed, pleased that Niles was always prepared no matter the circumstance.

            While he started back down the seemingly endless stairway, Niles took one more glance out the window to view the full moon as it disappeared behind large clouds before setting after the prince in a sudden whirl of his cape. 

* * *

            Upon reaching the entrance of the castle, and exiting its large doors, Leo and Niles were greeted by Odin and the desperate soldier. Due to Odin’s rather intense stare, it was likely he had been informed of the situation at hand. As the young prince approached the two, a maid brought forth his horse, saddled and armored for safety nearly head to hoof.

            “My prince, we have prepared your horse for you under Lord Xander’s request.” She said with a respectful bow.

            Leo huffed under his breath, but made note to thank Xander later. He had been so focused on trying to find his retainers that he had forgot to send for his horse. Thanking the maid, he climbed into the saddle after giving his faithful steed a gentle scratch under its chin, pulling the reins to turn the beast in the direction of their departure. His eyes scanned the far horizon, locking onto a flurry of clouds forming in the far distance. He squinted, unsure if he was actually seeing the odd purple haze about them or imagining it. The shudder that ran over his spine was discomforting.

            “Odin, inform Niles of our mission.” He requested with a short glance to his ally, who nodded in agreement.

            Another horse was brought out for the soldier who was still weary from his journey. He was quick to climb on, and the distressed look on his face as he stared into the distance showed his desire to leave as soon as possible. The instant Leo requested that he lead the way, he was flicking the reins and darting off. Leo reacted just as quickly, spurring his horse on while Niles and Odin gave chase.

            As they sprinted on, Odin informed Niles the necessary details, “There were dastardly assailants upon innocent mortals by the nefarious Faceless, and this man had courageously chased them back to the contemptable woods they reside in with his fellow comrades. Unfortunately, his men journeyed too far in search for revenge, and are lost in the suffocating dreariness of those forsaken woods. We have been granted the honorable and dangerous task of finding them, though it would seem a hopeless task!”

            Niles sighed, but by no means did he not understand what Odin had so flamboyantly told him. It had taken a while to bear through his speech pattern, but many years of partnership with him had somehow given the single eyed thief a knowledge of translating his eloquent verses. Nonetheless, he always had to wonder why.

            “You couldn’t have just said Faceless attacked some helpless people and this soldier boy and his allies pushed them back into the Woods of the Forlorn where they’re trapped like little babes?” Niles admonished, smirking with a haughty know-it-all air in his tone.

            “Ah, my umbral ally, did you not hear anything I uttered upon your ears?” Odin bleated disappointedly. “You repeated everything I said!”

            “Yes, yes my… _unique_ partner.” Niles teased, sparing a glance since the mage was at his left side. “Let’s not get left behind now. Did you remember to bring your tome?”

            “Of course I did!” Odin claimed. “The mighty Odin’s Grimoire is always rightfully at my side! Its crimson shade perfectly matches the spilled scarlet of our enemies defeated corpses! My fell powers strengthen its dark energy; truly a perfect match made by the gods themselves! It is normal to be envious of such a cursed blessing my friend.”

            Niles only offered a chuckle this time, conversation meant to be dropped now as they race through the town streets with Leo a horse’s pace ahead. The Woods of the Forlorn required a few hours travel from the capital, perhaps less if they could maintain their pace. With an emergency pushing them forward, their adrenaline was at full throttle.

            As they entered the vast field beyond the walls of the capitol, Niles’ attention was stolen by the gathering clouds in the distance, flashes of thunder and lightning sprouting from within. A simple rescue mission was all this sounded like, taking out a few Faceless and hopefully saving a few lucky lives if they managed to survive this long, but he felt uneasy about the entirety of it. There was something off, and he didn’t like it.

            Whether it was the off colored shading of the clouds with the strikes of lighting increasing in amount, or just the abnormal feeling that shook his bones endlessly, Niles couldn’t quite place a finger on it… but he wasn’t bothered by that part. His sapphire eyes locked protectively onto Leo. He could only hope it the entire charade wouldn’t cause any trouble for his liege.


	2. The Lost Soul

            Miles away, beneath the very clouds that the Nohrian prince and his retainers made haste to lay the deadly Woods of the Forlorn. Its title was bestowed correctly, the woods gloomy and melancholic with a promise of certain death should anyone enter it without any knowledge on how to safely cross it. The trees, mostly deceased or wilting, stretched for light that never shone, branches covering others in their thirst for energy from a sightless sun. Beneath the lifeless leaves lay tombstones in a thick bog of mud and pools of unnatural liquid spread out in the very heart of the woods. A cemetery was too kind of a word to give the open area, too pure for the cold and haunting bleakness of the death aromatic place it was.

            Yet, beneath those deceased trees, among the murky ground covered in broken branches, rocks, and bones of those unfortunate to fall victim of the woods, was a lone girl, slumped ungracefully beside a cross shaped tomb and a single lamp post that flickered endlessly. Why she was there was an unanswered question, her presence defying the promise of death in those forsaken woods to any who entered. Unconscious, however, she would surely be bested in time by the creatures that lurked in the shadows. Her long ebony hair cascaded over her pale face, shadowing her serene features from the world. Her body was bare, naked as a newborn baby when it enters the world from the mother’s womb, muddied by the filthy ground on her legs and lower back. There weren’t any signs of blood on her, not a single scratch or wound marring her flawless skin, breath still filling her lungs with every light inhale she took in.

            A clap of lightning shook the air around her, followed by a bloodcurdling scream that ripped through the silence along with the roar of a beast from somewhere deeper in the woods. These cacophonous sounds stirred the girl into awakening, her brilliant sky blue eyes fluttering open to the dim world around her, eyes slowly gaining their focus enough to allow confusion to flood into her every sense. She moved slowly, pressing two fingers to her head only to retract them as cold mud smeared onto her forehead. Her disoriented mind repaired itself strenuously, allowing her to gather whatever muddled thoughts that came into fruition. A throbbing headache followed her cognitive processes immediately, and she had to resist holding her head with her mud-covered hands. Only in that moment did she finally become miserably aware that she was sitting in the mud, and worst of all, the lack of clothing anywhere on her exposed body.

            The girl climbed to her feet using the gravestone for support, the ground slick under her weak legs. Despite her best attempts, nothing registered as familiar in her mind, the multitude of questions flooding her mind and worsening her headache.

            Where was she? How did she get there? Why was she naked?

            … _Who was she_?

            Wiping her hands on the gravestone, the woman felt nothing more than an overwhelming urge to scream for help. The air was stiff and cold, chilling her to the bone, and the mud that covered half of her body was gradually hardening. She scanned the area, reluctantly releasing the gravestone when another crack of lightning startled her, her body jolting so suddenly that she slipped and tumbled into the mud once more. Traces of mud coated her lips, and she spat to rid the mineral taste in her mouth, awed by how dreadful the few seconds of her unknown life was so far. A small pool of swampy water seemed to mock her, far too disgusting to consider using as a minor makeshift bath. Rising to her feet again, the girl shivered. Should she try to make her way out of the dense looking forest with no clue as to where she should go, or should she remain and possibly freeze or starve to death due to her chances of rescue being incredibly low?

            Either way, there was a chance at encountering wild animals in her defenseless state, and she would stand a chance against anything. Her heart began to pound in her chest, a sense of panic setting in. Why could she not remember anything, including her own name? A drop of cold moisture hit her shoulder, earning a timid squeak from her until she recognized it was beginning to rain. While it would serve to clean the mud from her, it would speed up the freezing process, not to mention worsen the status of the ground.

            Without a clear path to follow, the girl whimpered as a rumble of thunder shook the sky. There was no sense in staying, her best bet was to move around. She took a small step, testing the strength of her legs until she felt confident enough to walk normally.

            There was another loud scream, close to where she had planned to go toward. At once, she backed away, pressing a hand to her chest in a desperate attempt to calm her frantic heartbeat. Someone was out there… but they sounded as if they were in trouble.

            “H-hello?” Her voice was weak, quivering.

            She didn’t expect to receive a reply in the form of a choked cough, a man crawling out from the tree line, bloody and beaten severely. Her initial reaction was to scream, but any voice within her faltered in strength the longer she regarded the wounded man, frozen in place. Pained whimpers poured from his lips, army crawling his way through the mud before he collapsed from complete exhaustion. The girl watched him with wide eyes as he looked at her suddenly, expression filled with terror.

            “C-captain…?” He called to her deliriously. “Sir… please help -”

            A loud and terrifying howl rang out from behind him, and before the girl could flinch in horror, the young male let out a scream as he was dragged backwards, fingers digging into the mud as he begged and pleaded for his life. His cries halted abruptly with a sickening crunch of bones being crushed under immense pressure, the spatter of blood unmistakable. There was a brief silence, then slow thudding steps began to come closer… closer…

            The girl felt her legs quake beneath her, all too aware that whatever had just killed the man before her was now coming for her, each step giving a resounding stomp followed by a low guttural growl. Her eyes grew wide as saucers and a tall, muscular humanoid creature came into view from the lamps flickering light.

            It walked like a human being, but its skin was a sickening green color. There were chains on its wrists and leather belts wrapped around parts of its body as though it had been restrained once, but broke free from its captors. An iron mask hid its face from her, ten holes symmetrically punctured in it to allow the creature to breathe. With every breath it exhaled, a purple haze oozed from the holes, a constant growl rumbling from its throat.

            The rain began to fall harder, another burst of lightning streaking across the sky. She began to back away gradually, the creature seemingly unprovoked by her presence so far. If she could get far enough… she could run away. The creature tensed suddenly, its head turning directly toward her as it began to snarl. She froze, body tensing with trepidation, when a nameless voice suddenly whispered into the air.

_Kill her._

            The voice reached her ears just as the beast let out a fierce bloodthirsty roar into the air and made a mad dash directly at her. She found her voice again as she screamed, spinning around and racing into the foreboding woods without a second thought. The monster was locked onto her, chasing her in a storm of heavy stomps and flailing its massive arms rampantly, continuing to snarl and screech inhumanely. The ground was slicker than before with the rain, the only source of light offered by the common strikes of lightning and flashes of thunder. Branches and twigs nipped at the girls’ flesh, her adrenaline at full blast to help her ignore the stings of pain. She yelped as a dead branch cut into her arm, the wound serving to boost her energy in a desperate attempt to let her survive. Her eyes stayed forward, refusing to risk looking back at the monster should she be so unlucky to trip or slam into a tree face first. Sharp rocks dug into her numb feet with every step she took.

            Another flash of lightning sent her heels digging into the ground to stop herself upon seeing another humanoid beast rushing straight at her. She used a tree to come to a painful halt, running in a different direction from the monsters.

_Kill her now!_

            The same voice from before snarled out again, the creatures seeming to obey whoever the commander was behind the voice. They ran faster, roared louder, breathed heavier, forcing the lost girl to stay ahead as best as she could manage in her weary state.

            “Help!!” Her lungs were burning with every cold breath she wheezed, depraved of the oxygen she so urgently needed. “Someone!!”

            The woods seemed to grow thicker, and she was constantly getting scratched by stray branches. Every cut was ignored to her best ability, her priorities trapped on survival and the undeniable increasing weakness in her muscles. She wouldn’t be able to keep this up forever, her luck would run out sooner than later. Behind her, the two humanoids hissed, their steps louder than before. They were close, and she dared to look behind her when the ground gave away from beneath her into a sloping hill side, sending her tumbling down, fully exposed to the elements of the rain. Her body was drained, completely strained by the onslaught of terror and confusion shortly after waking to unexplainable conditions. Reaching the foot of the hill, she laid on the grass stunned, listening as the inhumane beasts trudged after her.

            “Someone…” She was too tired to scream again. “Help…”

            How cruel a fate she had to have to die within minutes of living. The first monster bellowed loudly, pouncing from the hill side with a massive clenched fist prepared to beat the life out of her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting.

            “Eldritch Smackdown!”

            There was a loud shriek of pain above her, and she dared to look once more, witnessing the beasts demise as it was thrown back by a mystical crimson bolt of raw energy fired from a distance opposite of them. It crashed to the ground, a gaping hole in its chest as its entire body went limp. The second creature seemed to realize the greater threat in the area, rampaging in the direction of the unknown hero. She lifted her head, catching a glimpse of whoever spared her, and cried out for their own safety, when an arrow flew from behind it, puncturing the back of its exposed head, ending the creature promptly.

            She could hardly believe it; she was alive.

            Her momentary elation was cut short in a matter of seconds.

             “Well, well, well…” She yelped as a deep voice rumbled at her side, twisting her neck to see another man standing over her, gazing down at her with a single blue eye. His platinum hair, a necks length, plastered against his bronzed cheeks from the continuing rain. “What do we have here? A damsel in distress?”

             The woman stared at him in wonderment, vaguely noticing the bow in his hand. He had been the one who fired the arrow accurately into the monster’s head, with only half of his vision!

             “I… I…” She was too stimulated to speak clearly, but was interrupted either way by the second helper.

             “Excellent shot, my gruesome ally!” The other male spoke up eagerly, likely the one who had slayed the first monster with such fierce magic. He jogged closer to them, eyeing the woman with a devilish smile. “Ah, fair maiden! How lucky of us to arrive at this very moment to rescue you! Tell me, are you-” He paused suddenly, a harsh blush spreading over his cheeks as he seemed to grasp the fact that she was bare. “T-tell me why you are naked when the heaven’s cry above us!”

             As if he was ashamed to see her exposed body, he averted his gaze frantically, going as far as turning his back to her while his partner chuckled in amusement. The nervous female swallowed, feeling safer thanks to the mages flustered reaction, but under the bold predatory gaze of the archer, she remained tense.

             “N-Niles! Give her your cloak or something!” The mage wailed, and his ally, whose name was apparently Niles, clicked his tongue with minor disapproval.

            “Odin, go find Lord Leo if you can’t handle a woman’s bareness.” He snickered mockingly. “I’ll remain here with this woman and… gather some information about her.”

            For some reason, she didn’t like how he said that. Odin, the mage, didn’t hesitate to leave the two, far too flustered to even consider staying. The shivering girl watched him go before reluctantly returning her gaze to the shady Niles, shrieking in surprise upon being greeted by the tip of an arrow aimed for her throat. She crawled backwards in vain, as he only tilted the position of his bow to follow her. Using an arm to cover her neck, she shot out her other hand in a stopping motion.

            “W-wait! Don’t shoot!” She pleaded.

            “Who are you?” The archer questioned bitterly, a cold and unforgiving expression coming into view. “I will not allow you near milord until you can offer me a riveting explanation as to why you are here, and perhaps offer a reason as to why you’re so deliciously bare?”

            “I…” She pulled her arm back, bring her knees up to her chest in a hopeless attempt to cover herself and find warmth. The rain had washed away every trace of mud on her, leaving her completely exposed to Niles, and revealing every scratch on her from her dash through the woods. She tried to think about why she was in the state she was, but nothing clicked her mind. “I don’t… know. I’m sorry.”

            While her claim was honest to herself, it was a dissatisfying answer to the ivory haired male before her. She swallowed nervously under his piercing gaze, unsure if he would release the arrow for certain kill.

            “I really don’t know!” She insisted. “You have to believe me! I woke up in the middle of these awful woods in some cemetery when this man was dragged off and murdered by those… things! I don’t know how I got there, or why I’m naked, and I can’t even remember my own name! Please… I really can’t remember…!”

            Niles seemed unfazed, “A sob story? I’ve heard one too many of those in my life. It’s commonly used by assassins or sneaks, but I admit, the lack of clothing is new even for me. I’m nearly… _aroused_ by it.”

            “Wh- _what_!?” How obscene of him! The woman scoffed, tightening her hold on her legs as she frowned at him through chattering teeth. “You mock me! What do I have to gain from lying to you? I’m cold, scared, confused, and you threaten me with death! I don’t know what else I can tell you, but you have to trust me when I tell you I don’t know anything!”

            Niles tilted his head, his eye squinting. In an unfortunate way, she could understand his suspicions about her. If she was in his shoes, she would have probably acted in a similar way, albeit with more compassion. Trying to explain the unexplainable was impossible. He was an unappeasable man.

            “It’s clear that you don’t believe me…” The woman was at a loss, lowering her gaze as she was forced to accept the reality before her. “Don’t prolong this torture on me. Just fire.”

            At this, Niles clicked his tongue, and his stature relaxed as he pulled the arrow free and returned it to the quiver on his back, “Well, you just ruined all of the temptation of marking your pretty face with that statement. It’s no fun when prey accepts their death so easily, it takes away the thrill.”

            She felt her eyes grow wide, a burning anger welling up inside of her, but she forced the feeling down into the pit of her stomach, unwilling to snap at him. For the while, she chose to be grateful for being spared despite the circumstances piling against her. Unsettling awkwardness filled the air her; having the archer staring at her was highly discomforting, especially when she had no name to offer him. She timidly looked over her scraped knees, fully aware of every scratch and cut that littered across her body. Now that she was able to calm down, the stinging sensations were beginning to rise, and she had to chew on her bottom lip to prevent any cries from escaping her.

            Under a hardly relaxed gaze, she contemplated conversation to lessen the tension, but wasn’t sure what to say. Her lips parted, only to sharply inhale when yet another roar rang out from the tree line. While she began to quake with terror, Niles nonchalantly turned to face the source of the noise. Another humanoid beast stormed into view, a bloody head of a human in its left hand.

            “Tch, another soldier.” The archer muttered with disgust, rigidly addressing the frightened female behind him, “Get back, there’s three more of them. Unless you feel like getting beaten to death and ripped to shreds much like that unfortunate soldier.”

            She shook her head frantically, climbing to her feet and backing away as instructed while Niles equipped an arrow. True to his statement, three more of the hideous creatures crept out from the shadows, staring in their direction. Surely, she thought to herself, he could handle all of them by himself.

            “Come on you filthy Faceless… come to papa…” Niles pulled at the string of the bow, a wicked grin creasing his lips. “I’ve got a real nice present to give all of you…”

            The arrow was fired, and the first beast holding the head was struck right within a hole of its mask. It barely hissed before collapsing, the remaining three shrieking out a cry of rage before charging down the slope to the bold archer. He offered no reaction compared to the trembling female behind him, setting another arrow and firing, dropping the second monster with a shot to the neck. The remaining two were only ten feet away now, and he shot another dead just as easily. One endured, too close for a safe shot, but Niles only lowered his bow and set a hand on his hip, unmoving.

            Panicked, the girl shouted at him to run as the beast lifted its fist into the air, only to be stopped as a bright flash of light bursted from the ground beneath it, a large tree sprouting forth and impaling it mercilessly with branches before shrinking away as suddenly as it appeared. The corpse of the creature fell dead, its body thudding onto the ground.

            Realizing the threat was vanquished, the amnesiac pressed a hand to her chest to search for a heartbeat, gasping for air the moment she comprehended she hadn’t been breathing. She eyed Niles as he turned to face her, but spoke to someone else behind her.

            “I can always count of you to take my kill, milord.” He curtly said.

            She spun around, addressed by a young armor clad man on a horse, Odin, and another man leading his own horse by the reins. Odin pointed at her as he spoke to the male with short blond hair, a high appearance about him.

            “This is the mysterious woman I was telling you about.” He explained, eyes still avoiding her. “Beware, as she reveals all to the world so shamelessly in stark bareness! However, she would appear to be harmless in such a repulsive state, but I would take caution of her milord! Snakes hide in obvious places as well.”

             The ebony clad man looked over her once, almost coming off as disgusted if he didn’t suddenly give a request to the archer, “Give her your cape, Niles. She’s probably frozen half to death at this point. We will question her once we complete our own mission. There are still two soldiers to account for…”

             “One, milord.” corrected Niles, nudging his head to the recently discovered deceased soldier in the hands of the evil creatures.

             “Damn it!” The royal male cursed. “We must make haste if we wish to find even one… Yet I don’t want to drag her around with us like this.” He pondered for a moment before repeating, “Give her your cape.”

             “But Lord Leo…” complained the archer. “She’ll get it dirty, and I’ll feel naked without it…”

 _Leo._ The girl made a mental note for each of the three names she had heard thus far; the ivory haired archer, Niles, the eloquent speaking mage Odin, and the horse rider Lord Leo. Such a grand title of respect gave her reason to believe he was of royal blood, but she wasn’t sure if he claimed the title of a king or a prince.

            “ _Niles._ ” Leo admonished his ally who sighed that he was only joking as he went to remove his cape and hand it over to the shivering girl. It would do much for her since it was just as soaked as she was, but as she threw it over her body and pulled it closed with her shaking hands, she relished the body heat that lingered from Niles wearing it initially.

            “So… there is one more soldier to seek milord?” questioned Odin.

            “Yes, unless it is too late to save him as well…” Leo confirmed. “But we must search until we find evidence of death or deem the task too dangerous.”

            “And what of the girl?” inquired Niles, quirking an eyebrow in her general direction. “What should we do with her?”

            Leo hesitantly glanced at her, “She will have to come with us. There is no other option, we can’t just leave her here.”

            “W-wait!” The girl chirped up shyly, gaining everyone’s attention at once. “You… you said you’re looking for a man?”

            “Yes.” Leo nodded. “Why do you ask?”

            “Well, I saw a man… a soldier, get killed before I was chased here by those monsters.” She admitted. “He… might be the final person you’re looking for…”

            All of their eyes were on her, initially skeptical of her claim, the tension making her clutch the cape tighter for a sense of security. She waited until Leo spoke up, “You were attacked by the Faceless as well?”

 _Faceless…_ She nodded once. “Yes… I woke up in the middle of what looked like a graveyard in there without any memory to how or why I was there. That’s when this man crawled from the trees, and he thought I was his captain… he begged me to help him when the Faceless appeared and killed him. Then I was chased here, where Niles and Odin saved my life.”

            Leo hummed with thought, while the other male lowered his gaze and began to cry. She felt terrible for him… he must have been the captain of the man who perished. Her eyes drifted to the monstrous humanoids, the Faceless that sought blood so mindlessly. Perhaps… they weren’t mindless creatures though. They seemed to obey that voice that demanded her death so hastily, the unknown voice that could have been their master. She pinched her lips together, contemplating on asking the royal male if he knew anything about it, but she found herself trapped in a daze. The very voice she had remembered hearing began to speak again, rapidly and angrily in whispers and growls. It was overwhelming, ringing in her ears nonstop, forcing her eyes shut as she tried to gather her thoughts. Then, she heard a single word stand out from the onslaught of sentences.

_Inari…_

            How startled she was to be barked at by a disgruntled Niles, his voice clear as day as the voices ended abruptly, “When Lord Leo asks you a question, it would be in your best interest to answer him.”

            Did they not hear those voices? She considered asking, but held back out of worry that they would deem her mad.

            “M-my apologies…” She muttered in defeat, lifting her gaze to the royal. “Please, can you ask your question again?”

            “I asked for your name.” Leo repeated.

            Niles had already asked this from her, so she couldn’t understand why he wasn’t speaking up for her instead of coaxing the same question again. However… she felt like she had an answer for him this time. A surge of confidence bubbled within her as she met his eyes, allowing herself to speak.

            “Inari…” She said, the name feeling strangely familiar as it danced off her tongue. “My name is Inari…”

            Leo grinned lightly, unaware of the intense glare that Niles was giving to the amnesiac, “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Inari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized each chapter is like... 40 pages long of writing material. I'll try to break them down so updates can happen sooner than later!


	3. The Nohrian Royals

            The journey from the woods was certainly an awkward one. Leo had offered Inari a ride on his behind him, claiming it was something his brother would do for someone in her situation. She could practically feel Niles’ daggered glare on her backside as he followed behind, quite a different look about him when he didn’t have his blue cape swaying behind him with every step. The captain of the fallen soldiers had remained behind to bury the remains of his comrades that he could find, promising to return the horse as soon as he finished. Inari nervously clung to Leo, trying to hook her thighs more comfortably on the armor of the horse without rubbing them raw, but also trying to not lean so close to Leo so her breasts were pressing into his backside.

            In the meantime of their travel, Leo introduced himself a bit more properly, staking claim to the name of the Prince of Nohr. His retainers, as he called them, were Niles and Odin, both sworn to protect him even at the cost of their lives. He seemed to sincerely pray that circumstances would never come to such a predicament though. He told her about his home, Castle Krakenberg, that he was taking her to in order to be properly cleaned and cared for until they could find answers about her since she was unable to offer any aside from a name she suddenly remembered. Inari apologized, a dreadful fear creeping into her, when the prince chuckled to himself and told her she didn’t need to worry or apologize so much. He explained that judgement would be left to his older brother, and he highly doubted it would result in unnecessary punishment or banishment.

            Inari barely felt any relief at his words, unsure if she could trust the charming prince completely, despite not having a lot of options in who to trust. With nowhere to go, she likely had no other option to choose from. Her main concern, however, was whether Niles would drive an arrow into her back or not. After all, she had offered a name to Leo after claiming she didn’t even know that much during his moment of questioning. He would have his eye on her for a long time, though that was likely because of his duty to Lord Leo, and simply because he wouldn’t bring himself to trust her.

            Soon the land became scarce with open plains, far reaching under the stormy skies. Leo lifted his head as if he was viewing the dark clouds above, the rain relentless as it poured down on the small group. He gave an unsatisfied grunt, lowering his gaze. Inari wondered what had him so distraught suddenly.

            “Are… you okay?” She asked, unsure if she was even so privileged to question his state of mind.

            “I’m not sure.” Leo responded. “The clouds are back to their normal hue. I don’t understand why they were different in the first place.”

            “I’m sorry?” Inari quirked an eyebrow, confused. “The clouds are back to their normal hue?”

            “Oh,” Leo barely glanced back at her before shaking his head. “My words are certainly nonsense to you, aren’t they?”

            “I’m afraid so.” The amnesiac agreed. “But at least I know you have an interest in cloud coloration now.”

            “I… wouldn’t say that.” sighed Leo, returning his gaze forward. “It’s probably a good thing that you don’t understand.” He went silent for a moment, tempting Inari into prying further, but she refrained from it. Instead, she waited for him to speak again. “Ah, we’re approaching the outskirts of the capital. You’ll want to cover up as much as you can; I can’t promise you won’t get a few hungry stares from our people.”

            “Even with you here in front of me?”

            “It only adds to the scandal.”

            Flustered, Inari clasped the front of the cape together, using her other hand to hold the middle section together. Leo slowed his horse into a mild trot, stilling the flutters in the back of the cape and allowing his tired retainers to catch up and begin to walk themselves at his side. Odin stood to the left while Niles approached to the right to Inari’s dismay, as he was able to continue his piercing glare at her with a mere sideways glance. She dared to return his gaze, meeting ice cold blue with a promise and threat to destroy her if she did _anything_ wrong. Some sort of cruel and cunning smirk appeared on his lips suddenly, and Inari could have sworn that he mouthed, “ _Just you wait._ ”

            An uneasy shudder slipped down her spine as she quickly withdrew her sight to the left where Odin was. He seemed to still be avoiding most if not all eye contact with her, but he had calmed down significantly from his prior panic. In an odd way though, Inari appreciated his reaction, as it was akin to what she considered normal; how someone _should_ react to a naked woman they first met. Compared to Niles’ predatory, taunting stare, his unashamed evaluation and half-assed ‘compliment’ to her breasts, Odin’s reaction was highly appreciated. The one-eyed outlaw was a frighteningly mysterious one… and Inari made certain to remind herself to avoid him at all costs.

            But then… why didn’t he kill her on the spot the moment she gave Leo a name? Surely, he could have easily explained his treachery to his master and partner without severe punishment looming over his future. What sort of sick pleasure did he derive from her terrified reaction to the arrow positioned for murder? Why protect her from the Faceless if he planned to end her himself? It was probable that he was only protecting himself, and when the Faceless would get too close, she would be bait for his escape. Luckily, the magical tree, sprouting from a sigil of light, appeared to spare them both. Seeing that Odin was a magic user, Inari initially assumed he was the hero once more, but his magic seemed different than what had been summoned. Vaguely, she recalled seeing a spiraled book in Leo’s hand, and upon a mild glance past his arm, she noticed the tome grasp in one hand while the other held the reins. They were all formidable men.

            They continued for a while until Inari could see a large city appear in the distance. It was still quite the walk away, but it was relieving to see shelter from the rain.

            “Odin,” called out Leo, mildly startling the amnesiac and catching his retainers attention. “Would you mind running ahead to alert Xander of our return, the status of our mission, and request a bath for our guest?”

            “Of course, milord!” Odin shouted ecstatically. “I, Odin Dark, shall have everything prepared before your timely return.”

            Leo teasingly grinned at the mage, “You might, unless I spur my horse into a sprint again.”

            His chuckle shook Inari gently as Odin let out a groan of disdain before he raced off. His endurance was admirable, and after about a minute or so, he disappeared into the city outskirts. Leo further slowed his horse into an easy walk when Niles approached the neck of the mare.

            “Was sending Odin such a grand idea for this Lord Leo?” He pondered, amused. “He may cause more confusion than preparation with his eloquent details.”

            Leo regarded his ally, “I’m sure he will be fine. Do you not have any faith in your companion to fulfill a request for a simple bath?”

            He only shrugged, “A trivial concern. My apologies.”

            “There is no need for apologies, I understand your thoughts.” Admitted Leo with another light chuckle. “However, I am certain everything will be fine. Odin’s way of speech has been heard by many, and after dealing with it for many years, I would like to believe that they are capable of deciphering each piece.”

            The closer they got to the capital, the less calm Inari began to feel. A prince was taking her, a naked amnesiac girl, to the castle he resided in with little rhyme or reason other than the faint pity in his heart. It would certainly be a scandal for a royal like him. She could only hope the kingdom of Nohr was kinder than the environment that surrounded it.

            Sooner than she anticipated, they were at the edge of the city walls, and with Leo’s final warning, Inari swallowed the bundle of nerves building in her throat. Surely there would never be anything more embarrassing than the dozens upon dozens of eyes that stared from the alleyways and windows of homes as they watched the trio make their way to the castle. Inari began to wonder how suspicious she looked with the hood covering her head. Matters were made worse when brutes began to ogle her with mischievous intent far worse than Niles’ wolfish glare, all eyes highly aware of her naked state based on the excessive exposure of her thighs with rain slipping over her skin.

            How Leo was able to ignore it all was beyond her. A low laugh from an alley had her leaning into Leo a bit more for safety, but he made no movement to offer her comfort or even tell her everything was fine. Even Niles was acting civil from what she could see. It wasn’t like anyone could do something to them, Leo was prince after all, but it was still unnerving.

            “Inari,” Leo’s voice was low, barely loud enough for her to realize he was talking to her. “Don’t give them a reaction. It’s what those dogs want from you.”

            “M-may I just hide against you milord?” Inari shyly requested, unsure how to fulfill his suggestion. “H-hide my face at least…”

            “If that is what you wish to do for these next few minutes, then you may do so.” The young prince allowed. “Just know it will cause a scene as well. Your options are slim I’m afraid.”

            “You could just give me my hood back…” suggested Niles with a coy smile. “Bare everything you have to the town.”

            Inari scowled, but resorted to ducking her head low and staring at the saddle, allowing her wet bangs to shadow her eyes. She could still feel the hungry stares, almost beginning to prefer Niles’ singular one. One of murderous intent seemed to be much better that one of carnal desire and lust. If only Leo would spur his horse through the streets…

            Eventually, the tension in the air lessened as they made their way through. Inari waited for an okay from Leo before lifting her head to view her surroundings. An enormous castle of ebony black towered over them, seeming to reach the sky with its impressive towers. From the ground entrance to the clean stables for the horses, Inari was in awe from the grandeur of it all. She didn’t know what she had expected, but this exceeded everything she anticipated. If anything, it was nearly frightening.

            Leo tugged the reins, halting his mare before climbing off and patting its moist neck. The rain had barely eased into a gentle sprinkle, chilling the air with a cold mist. Inari shivered, carefully sliding off the horse and landing in a puddle that shook her to the core as it submerged her feet in icy water. Leo twisted to face her at the sudden splash, sighing when he realized she was ankle deep in the puddle.

            “I was going to help you down you know.” He commented rather sourly. “You’ll catch a cold at this rate. Where is- “

            “Lord Leo!” A chipper voice yipped out excitedly, belonging to a pink haired maid that approached them quickly. In her advance, she tripped over her own feet twice before reaching the trio, eyes wide as she bowed apologetically to the blond prince. “I’m sorry for being tardy! Lord Xander just sent me to greet you and take the girl for a bath.”

            “Excellent, take her at once, she is nearly frozen.” Leo demanded gently. “Her name is Inari, she’ll be under your care for now.”

            Inari nervously glanced over at the maid who straightened at Leo’s introduction of her, smiling warmly as her ice blue eyes shone with joy, “Pleased to meet you Inari, my name is Felicia! You poor girl, you must be so cold!”

            “Y-yes, I-” Inari yelped when Niles brushed past her, purposely bumping her shoulder hard enough to shove her aside. She caught herself on the horse, shooting a glare at the archer.

            “Felicia, how lovely to see you~” His tone reeked of flirtatious teasing, but it was a different side of him compared to the threats he gave Inari.

            “Oh, it’s good to see you return safely, Niles.” Felicia innocently replied. “You… look a bit different though, aside from being soaked to the bone. What’s new? Did you cut your hair or something?”

            “No, it’s nothing besides the absence of my cape.” Niles sighed, partially glancing back at Inari to make his point. “Speaking of that… would you be so kind to give it a wash once you get this girl in the bath? In fact,” His voice suddenly lowered into a husky and seducing purr. “Could I have a bath? I could use a nice, _deep_ scrub done by your hands…”

            Felicia blinked once, before she nodded, “Well, if you would like one, I can prepare it for you after I get Inari to hers.”

            His innuendo had flown over her head, oblivious to his attempts to fluster her. Even Inari had caught on to his sexual pursuit on the girl, but it amazed her how little it affected her. Luckily, Leo was quick to catch on, and he scolded his retainer with a quick, “Behave Niles.”

            Unable to defy his leader, Niles groaned a small complaint in retaliation before sarcastically bowing to Felicia with an overdramatic lift of one arm while the other pressed to his chest, saying a gentle farewell. Then he turned with a twist, taking only a step past Inari when he stopped again. He lingered at her side, his deep blue eye shifting onto her with barely a turn of his neck. The change in his demeanor was almost immediate. Inari pinch her lips together, pulling herself from the horse’s side and regarding him with a cautious glance over her shoulder. Why did he have to look at her like she was an enemy that belonged in jail? A small, sadistic grin appeared on his lips as he spoke in a sinister tone just above a whisper.

            “But you, Inari… I will _undeniably_ see you later.”

             Before she had a chance to reply, the outlaw proudly sauntered away, leaving Inari to shiver with nerves and chills. She faintly heard Leo thank Felicia and acknowledge someone else that arrived on the scene, but her attention was pulled away from Niles once Leo’s horse was guided away. Clasping the cape together once more, Inari noticed Felicia wave her hand out toward the castle entrance.

            “Please, come with me.” She requested, overlooking the shivering female when her eyes grew wide upon scanning her legs. “Oh, you poor thing! Your legs are covered in so many cuts! D-don’t worry, I’ll heal them up for you when we get to your bath.”

            “I’ll leave it to you Felicia.” commented Leo briskly. “I shall see you at an appropriate time Inari.”

            While the trio walked together inside, the two females were quick to separate from the young prince with different paths to take. Inari glanced over her shoulder in time to see him disappear up a flight of wide stairs. She almost began to wish she could have stayed with him instead since he was the only person she slightly knew and believed she could trust enough for guidance and protection, but she chose to continue to follow Felicia through the massive castle they considered their home.

* * *

 

            Leo made sure to make his way to his brother for a clear report, but on his trek to his quarters, he found a few extremely familiar faces in conference in the middle of a hallway. One familiar face was a welcome, but unexpected appearance.

            Of the three people, there was his older sister Camilla; the protective and motherly female of her younger siblings. Her long lavender tresses curled down her backside elegantly, bangs sweeping over her left eye. She turned to smile warmly at her brother, extending her arms for a hug that he would have avoided if he could have. His face was smothered in her voluptuous breasts as she cooed to him, “Hello my sweet baby brother.”

            “Camilla!” Leo struggled out of her hold, blushing. “You’re much too excessive!”

            She softly laughed, tapping two fingers to her lips. As loving and motherly Camilla could be with the people she adored, she was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield with her wyvern and silver axe. Her strikes were always clean and deadly, and only the gods themselves could hope to save someone if they harmed a single hair on any of the siblings.

            “Big brother!” squealed the youngest sister Elise as she bounced up and down giggling. “You’re home!”

            Bright and infectiously cheerful, Elise was almost nothing like her older siblings, though her young age likely contributed to her childish attitude. She was innocent, juvenile, and so pure in her heart, not a fighter, but a healer. It matched her kind and caring personality. Her amethyst eyes glowed as she went to hug Leo as well, the prince resorted to patting her head.

            “Hello Elise.” He greeted with a sigh, unable to grasp her boundless energy.

            Finally, laughing from behind the young princess, was their embraced sister at heart and hero to the world Corrin. It had been months since Leo last saw her, but he didn’t have to see her to know how she looked, or acted. Her pale platinum hair, neat at her bangs and long in magnificent curls down her backside were mesmerizing to watch as they swayed on her approach to him. The Queen of Valla herself, rightfully so. Her leadership and determination had ended the war between Nohr and Hoshido, a war started so unnecessarily through madness, pride, and betrayal. In the end, everyone was shocked to find that the strings had been pulled by the dragon god Anankos, cowardly hidden away in the shadows of the unspoken world Valla.

            While the challenge was inordinate with hardships and copious amount of persuasion on Corrin’s part, the two countries united under her request. She wasn’t the Nohr siblings’ sister by blood, and only half-sibling to the siblings of Hoshido, but both sides considered her family all the same. Corrin herself eagerly claimed herself lucky to have two families like them. In time, both sides found peace and friendship that they never expected to experience. None of it would have happened without Corrin.

            She was an incredible person to grace the plagued world when it needed her most.

            “Look Leo, look who came to visit us!” bleated Elise.

            Corrin smiled gently at her sister’s endearing elation, greeting Leo with a warm glance of her brilliant crimson eyes, “Hello brother, how have you been?”

            “Corrin,” Leo was exhilarated to see her. He always was, though he didn’t admit it out loud. “I am well, I just returned from the Woods of the Forlorn on a mission to find missing soldiers. How did I manage to miss you?”

            “I came from Cheve after attending some business there and thought I should come and visit you guys before heading to Hoshido.” The Vallite queen eagerly explained.

            “And we’re so grateful that you came darling~” purred Camilla, her voice like silk. “We were getting worried that you had forgotten about us!”

            “Nonsense Camilla,” Corrin huffed teasingly. “I could never forget about anyone. I am curious though, Leo, what is the report of your mission? Did Niles and Odin go with you?”

            Leo straightened himself, “I was actually making my way to Xander to inform him of the unfortunate results. If you would like to join me, he should- “

            “Be here to greet his sister.” remarked the king himself, approaching from behind the three females. Leo had been so indulged in Corrin’s eyes that he didn’t notice him arriving on the scene.

            Corrin spun around in surprise, racing into Xander’s extended arms for a tight embrace, “Brother! I was wondering where you were!”

            “Hello, little princess.” Xander welcomed her, using the same affectionate term he used to call her before she realized the truth of her Hoshidan siblings. “It’s good to see you again.”

            Once they parted, Corrin made her way to Leo and hugged him as well. The young prince stiffened, but accepted it, commenting briskly that she was rude for taking so long to perform the action on him. Corrin only laughed at him, “Elise was still holding you. Besides, I thought you didn’t like hugs!”

            “Well, I…” He grumbled in defeat, prying himself free at once and earning a few chuckles from his siblings. They teased him until his cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. “Oh, shut up…”

            It felt so right and normal though. This was how it used to be, and it was amazing to still have it even after all that time apart. Leo couldn’t help but grin after a while of staring at Corrin’s beaming expression.

            “Odin informed me of a few things about your mission, Leo.” informed Xander. “He mentioned something about discovering a woman?”

            “Yes, but I’ll begin by saying the mission was overall a failure.” Leo said, his voice stiff with minor disappointment. “The Faceless had reached the missing allies before we could find them, and they were all killed. Furthermore, the strange coloration of the clouds has returned to a normal hue, and there is no current explanation for them. As Odin said, we did find a girl that was seemingly left there to die. She was completely bare, and freezing in the rain.”

            Xander promptly narrowed his eyes, “Did you bring her here?”

            Leo nodded, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Yes, she is currently in Felicia’s care. The issue in finding her, however, is that she remembers absolutely nothing besides waking up in the middle of the Woods of the Forlorn and being attacked by Faceless. Otherwise, it would appear that she suffers from amnesia.”

            Elise piped up, her bright eyes wide, “No memories? She must be so scared! I’ll have to introduce myself to her when she’s all better.”

             “Now hold on Elise…” cautioned Camilla, crossing her arms disapprovingly as she gazed intensely down at the youngest princess. “How do we know this isn’t all a trick? Who’s to say this girl isn’t trying to start trouble? Leo, I’m rather disappointed in you for bringing her here without a second thought!”

            Leo had expected as much from his older sister, but he didn’t have an explanation for his actions this time. Now that she had brought it up, he began to wonder why. He was ready to defend himself when Corrin spoke up after a moment of silence passed over them.

            “But who can say she isn’t an innocent bystander placed in an awful area at an awful time?” She stated calmly. “We will have to speak with her and decide for ourselves. Please Camilla, try to not jump to conclusions just yet. If she really does have amnesia, she will surely be terrified.”

            “Oh Corrin…” Camilla’s resolved weakened as she sighed. “Very well darling. You always were trusting of others, and you haven’t lead us astray yet.”

            Of course she would give in to Corrin; she was always more considerate of her feelings. Leo knew it was because every single one of them were always looking out for the young heroine. They had sworn to protect and love he no matter what, despite her clearly managing to care for herself easily. Corrin had always been the favorite… and sometimes Leo had to remind himself that he was just as recognized as she was.

            “We’ll request an audience with her when she is ready.” decided Xander. “Otherwise, is there anything else to report?”

            Leo shook his head, “The captain will return our horse once he has paid his respects for his fallen allies, and there is nothing more than the girls name: Inari.”

            “Ooh, that’s a pretty name!” said Elise gleefully. “I can’t wait to meet her!”

            “She’ll probably enjoy a ray of sunshine like you Elise.” complimented Corrin, earning a tiny giggle from the princess. “But for now, I’m starving! If Felicia is here, that means Flora should be as well. I’m sure Jakob will be thrilled to see them again.”

            “Jakob came with you?” hummed Camilla. “That doesn’t surprise me, he’s certainly loyal to you. Come now my darling, let’s head to the dining table to eat, you look famished!”

            She looped her arm with Corrin’s and lead her away, Elise and Xander following behind. Leo let out a sigh, having not realized it was already time for dinner. He had been hoping to sneak in some alone time to read, but it would have to wait.

            Besides, with Corrin’s presence, he figured he should get in some sibling bonding time. Inari’s judgement would come afterward. Knowing Corrin, however, Leo could already guess what events were going to come from the audience. He chuckled to himself, following his family with a shake of his head.

            No matter what anyone else said, Corrin was going to get her way in the end.


	4. A Chance to Live

            Inari was certain about one thing after she reached her destination with Felicia; this was going to be the cleanest she would ever be in her entire life. Having finally washed all the filth from her skin and hair with the lavender soap Felicia provided for her, she finally felt satisfyingly warm and fresh after hours of being cold and gross. An old set of clothing worn by the eldest princess on her leisurely days was offered to her as spare clothing, still quite new seeing they were hardly ever used. It consisted of a black low cut shirt that exposed the tops of her breasts to her dismay, a similarly colored camisole fixing her embarrassment quickly on request. Black skin tight leggings hugged her shapely thighs, though they slightly draped over the tops of her feet. The hardest part of all of it was having to wear the older princess’s unused undergarments of choice; a lacy black push up bra and on-the-verge-of-a-thong panties. Inari did her best to not seem disrespectful about the choice of clothing through an awkward smile as she refrained herself from tugging at her waistband insistently.

            Upon permitting Felicia’s entrance, the clumsy maid glanced over her once before fetching a smaller pair of leggings. While they didn’t drape over her feet, Inari began to believe she was being squeezed to death.

            “There! It looks like they fit you perfectly!” beamed Felicia as they exited the luxurious bathroom into an attached master sized bedroom. “How do you feel? You look very nice!”

            “Th-thank you, I do feel a lot better.” Inari admitted, stretching her legs as if she was trying to ease the blood flow. “All of my injuries seem to be gone after you healed me, and it doesn’t look like I have any scars either. I can’t thank you enough for what you have done.”

            “Oh, there’s no need for thanks, you’ll make me blush!” Felicia giggled, her cheeks already a pale pink. “It’s my job to help out anyway.” She clasped her hands in front of her and looked towards the large bed in the center of the room. “A-anyway, this is one of the guest rooms we have. You’ll probably stay here if allowed, but I don’t see a reason why they wouldn’t let you. Everyone in the kingdom is so much more relaxed after the war ended on peaceful terms.”

            Inari tilted her head slightly, curiosity blooming on her expression at the mentioning of a war. From what she had seen on her journey to the capital, everything came off rather normal instead of lingering in a war-torn zone. Felicia didn’t seem to notice her confusion, turning away to a huge window with black curtains blocking out any light. She chirped upon noticing their closure, and while she went to open them Inari observed her new surroundings now that she had the chance to. Other than the emerald and black silk satin sheet bed with matching curtains lowering over the edges of the bed, there was also only a single cabinet for what she could assume was clothing storage at the foot of the bed. Everything else was empty and simplistic, perfect for a guest of the castle.

            Once Felicia opened the curtains with a single swipe in both directions, Inari was amazed by the amount of natural light the moon gave off. The clouds had finally parted enough to expose the beautiful night sky hidden behind it, and she had an incredible view from the window. Felicia nodded in contentment, turning back the enigmatic girl.

            “Much better!” She cooed. “So, while we wait for Lord Xander to summon us for your audience with him, do you need anything else?”

            _My memories…_ was what Inari wanted to say, but responded instead with, “Do you have something that I could brush my hair out with?”

            The maid’s eyes widened, Did I forget to grab you a brush? L-let me go grab you one right away!”

            She bowed hastily, scurrying to the door before suddenly spinning back around, muttering something about Niles and his cape. Inari pointed at the bathroom where she had left the cape in a heap on the ground, feeling terrible about it when Felicia commented to herself about needing to remember to clean the water from the floor as she left in a hurry. In the time it took her to get out the door, she had stumbled three times. Inari smiled, grateful for Felicia’s kindness and sprightly innocence. She moved to the bed, running a hand over the sheets, stupefied by how soft they were to touch. If she was allowed, she would have jumped onto it and slept until the next night.

            But would the royal family be so willing to let her stay in the castle with them? Felicia was probably just being optimistic, there was absolutely no way people of high status would allow a literal nobody to stay with them. They had every right to be suspicious with her like Niles had been. Both Leo’s and Felicia’s kind words could have been a façade.

            At least… that’s what she was trying to tell herself so she wouldn’t be so disappointed and hurt when they demanded her to leave the premise.

            Inari sighed, eyes drifting to the lone window in the room. The moon was incredibly bright, gleaming through the glass to light up the room further. She moved over to the window and leaned on its sill, staring up at it with a woeful expression. For a dark and semi-criminal capital, it probably had one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

            She looked over the town below, a distance away, lights flickering from small homes as citizens prepared for rest. Her view was interrupted by a high tower, lifting many feet over where she resided. A single open window looked out to another side of the town, and directly to where the moon would rise clear into the sky. Unable to see the rest of the town, Inari followed the height of the tower, pausing at the window. She had to blink twice to convince herself that she saw a lone figure perched on its ledge, squinting in an attempt to see them better. A shiver rushed over her spine when she realized they were looking back at her.

            It was a sick irony to recognize Niles staring back at her, finally comprehending his presence by his platinum hair that was still somewhat wet. Suddenly she could see everything about him, the intensity of his gaze, the stupid smirk as he chuckled. He reminded her all too dramatically about his previous threat of seeing her again.

            Inari groaned, wondering how she could be so unlucky to be in the room that was so inconveniently placed for the outlaw to watch her with such ease. Luckily, she had a means of escape on both sides of her. She grabbed large handfuls of the curtains and tugged, offering Niles a haughty grin when the curtains seemed to pull against her. Niles’ grin increased with amusement. There was no way she was going to let him have the final laugh, so she pulled again with more ferocity, yelping when she heard a loud ripping noise above her.

            The curtains had been snagged on hooks that she hadn’t noticed, and were now piling at her feet, torn in half by her violent tug.

             Inari gaped at the pile of cloth at her feet, panic slowing setting in once she realized what she had done. Worst of all, Niles had just witnessed every second of it. She looked up at him, anger filling her when he was holding a fist to his lips in a desperate attempt to avoid laughing at loud. In her anxiety, Inari dragged the torn curtains to the cabinet and stuffed them into one of the empty drawers. How on earth could she possibly explain this to anyone?

            She began to pace the room, running her fingers through her hair before returning to the window and pointing at Niles.

            “This is your fault!” She growled under her breath at him, feeling an undying urge to find where he was and smack that dastardly grin off his face. He only shrugged at her nonchalantly, rubbing his first finger on the other in a shaming motion.

            He definitely needed a good punch to the face. Inari scowled at him, fueling his challenging inspection of her, though he still seemed more amused by her catastrophe than anything. Overcome with irritation, Inari sharply spun around into a bewildered Felicia who was about to tap her on the shoulder. Inari jumped back in surprise with a cry, Felicia doing the same but ultimately tripping over her feet and falling back onto her rear.

            “F-Felicia!” Inari frantically extended a hand to help her stand again. “I’m sorry, you startled me!”

            She could almost hear Niles laughing at them from his perch. Why did he have to be in such an inconveniently placed spot!?

            “No, _I’m_ sorry!” Felicia replied sheepishly as she accepted Inari’s help. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, I was just trying to get your attention because I found you a brush.”

            Inari offered a meek smile, accepting the small brush and praying desperately that the maid didn’t notice the-

            “Oh my!”

_Damn it._

            “Is that Niles out there?”

_Phew._

            Inari reluctantly turned to the window once again, her blood boiling when she saw the overly content outlaw still watching them with his arms behind his head. She clenched the handle of the brush tightly, wondering if her aim was good enough to potentially throw it at his head,

            “Yeah, that’s Niles.” She grumbled. “He’s so… so uncivil! He thinks he’s so high and mighty up there! Well… screw him!”

            Felicia offered him a sincere wave, one that he lazily returned, “Yes, he is a very different type of person, but that doesn’t make him a bad one.” The confounded expression on Inari’s face prompted her to continue. “I mean, Lord Leo has him as his retainer for a reason, and he protects him with his life! He can be a little rough around the edges, but I’m sure he has his reasons for it. B-besides, he helped us in our final battle just like everyone else.”

            Inari exhaled heavily, “You’re very kind Felicia, but I don’t think I’ll understand him for a long time. For now though… I shouldn’t let him get to me. He probably just wants a reaction out of me.”

            “A reaction?” Felicia repeated, clearly not grasping what she meant.

            “Ah, nothing.” Inari said with a shake of her head. She wouldn’t satisfy him like she didn’t satisfy the dogs on the street. Hesitantly, she met his gaze again, greeted bot by a cocky smirk, but a straight faced inquisitive focus on her. He could easily be compared to a hawk watching its prey from the sky, prepared to swoop down and snatch them up in an instant.

            Inari wanted to believe that he wouldn’t kill her without reason, but the lingering shiver in her spine had her worried. Shortly after the thought, Niles looked away as if he was disinterested in her. His fleeting gaze lifted to the sky, and she could only assume he was admiring the moon before he sank back into the tower. He must have been satisfied… for now.

            “So… do you need anything else, Inari?” asked Felicia, gaining the amnesiacs full attention once more.

            “No, I don’t believe so.” Inari assured her. “I should be okay until they call for me.”

            “Don’t worry, it’ll be okay!” The maid beamed. “Here, how about I brush your hair for you? It might help you relax a little bit.” She outstretched her hand almost expectantly, and Inari returned the brush to her. “Excellent! Now come to the bed and sit on the floor in front of me.”

            The two females moved to their designated positions, Inari finding it easy to relax now that Niles was no longer watching her. It may have only been Felicia’s duty to care for anyone requested of her, but for the few minutes of having her hair brushed, Inari felt like a pampered princess in her care. Felicia complimented her long black hair once it was untangled and smooth, the ends curling slightly over her shoulders.

            “Thank you so much Felicia.” Inari said pleasantly. “Is there any way I can repay you for all you have done for me?”

            “Oh goodness, there’s no need for that.” giggled Felicia. “I’m glad I could help you… but thank you for the offer. I’ve only heard that one other time.”

            Inari paused, unable to believe that one other person had extended help to her. She was about to inquire about the person, when there was a knock at the door.

            “Come in!” exclaimed Felicia.

            The newcomer entered, Inari having to crane her neck to see them better. She noticed a butler standing in the doorway, bowing in protocol on his appearance. Once he straightened, his deep violet eyes drifted to hers, then Felicia’s, voice think with a lovely accent.

            “Delighted to find you here Felicia, Lady Corrin is here visiting for a time, so we must prepare a feast for her.” He said candidly.

            Felicia’s mouth dropped open, a gasp of excitement filling her lungs as she bounded to her feet, nearly kneeing the back of Inari’s head, “Jakob! I can’t believe it’s really you! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!”

            “Yes, it has been a while.” The butler, Jakob, grinned softly at her before stoically addressing Inari and opening his mouth to speak. He paused suddenly, gaze shifting elsewhere in the blink of an eye. Inari grew stiff. “What on earth happened to the curtains?”

            “The curtains?” A very confused Felicia turned to see what he was talking about while Inari tried to maintain a straight expression. “Oh my! I didn’t notice that! I-I could have sworn they weren’t like that before!”

            When both the maid and butler looked at the amnesiac, she swallowed nervously, frantically spitting out, “N-Niles.”

            Jakob instantly frowned, “Why on earth was he here? Did he harm you?”

            “Huh?” Felicia spoke up in defense. “He was up in the tower though. Unless… he came down here when I was away?”

            “Well, I-” Inari was quickly cut off by Jakob as he impatiently sighed and shook his head.

            “Never mind that. We’ll fix it later.” He grumbled. “Your presence has been requested by King Xander of Nohr, and we don’t need to waste any more time by talking about a mystery on torn curtains. If you will follow us at once, we will lead you to the dining area.”

            Inari nodded, rising to her feet at once and moving closer to the two before they started off, Felicia maintaining a slight bounce in every step. She conversed with Jakob excitedly, and Inari took the time to gather her resolve, preparing for the worst, but hoping for the best. They turned a few corners, descended some stairs, and passed multiple doors until the two helpers halted before a massive door of pale red. Inari waited, watching as they both grabbed one of the handles and pulled them open.

            Past the grand door was an enormous dining room based on the wide table that could clearly seat up to thirty people at once, plates neatly placed in front of each chair. Flowers adorned the table, mainly consisting of rose petals scattered along the black cloth covering the entire length. Large portraits of people covered sections of the walls, and Inari immediately recognized Leo as one of them.

            Jakob and Felicia bowed, waving their arms into the room, and she realized she had hesitated her entrance too long. Cautiously, she made her way inside, giving a soft word of thanks to the butler and maid. Only a few steps in, the doors were closed behind her, giving her a brief feeling of being trapped until a voice called to her from the far end of the table. She contemplated the reliability of her shaking legs as they refused to move with her twisting upper body. Of the five figures sitting at the end, Inari recognized Leo among the group staring at her. At the head of the table, a tall rigid man stood, his expression intense, yet somehow genuine. Uncertain as to what to do, Inari stood as stiff as a board, body rattling with endless nerves.

            “Welcome, you must be Inari.” The noble male spoke, voice powerful enough for her to grasp the fact that only he could be so bold to stake claim to being a king. “Please, come and sit with us. There is an open chair next to Leo if you prefer to sit with someone you recognize.”

            Somehow, Inari was able to convince herself to shuffle over to her designated seat, glancing carefully over each person she didn’t know. A fair lavender hair woman, her right eyes covered by her bangs, gave her a zealous stare that made her oddly grateful that only one eye could give her such treatment. A young girl with two blond and lavender streaked ponytails, her amethyst eyes shining with innocent brilliance and friendliness. Then finally, a pale platinum haired woman with eyes of crimson blood and… were her ears pointed? Try as she might, Inari couldn’t tear her gaze away from the scarlet eyed woman, but instead of breaking the awkward stare down, she smiled warmly at the amnesiac.

            Inari felt her nerves melt away, a relaxing sensation coming over her. It was gentle and serene, filled with unmistakable hospitality and compassion. She was beautiful.

            “Inari,” Leo snapped her out of her trance. “Are your legs frozen to the ground?”

            Warmth burned her cheeks, “I-I’m sorry.”

            She scurried into her seat, staring at her knees to hide her face. Unfortunately, she began to wonder if her actions were coming off as impolite, so she reluctantly peered at the man who initially addressed her, sitting back down in his seat. He studied her with fierce dark copper eyes. Inari swore she was withering in place.

            “Xander, there’s no need to make our guest feel so uncomfortable.” said the platinum haired woman. “You’re staring much too intensely, relax a little!”

            The noble, Xander, acknowledged his ally, “Have you such sympathy, little princess?”

            “Oh, come on big brother!” chirped the youngest girl. “Let’s break the ice and introduce ourselves to her! Hi, I’m Elise, and these are my brothers and sisters: Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Corrin! We’re the royal Nohr siblings.”

            Leo released a sigh, “Seems like _you_ got the introductions down, but no matter.” He looked at Inari, a light grin on his lips, “Well, as Elise said, these are my siblings.”

            Inari bowed her head, overwhelmed by the presence of royalty all around her, “I’m sorry if I am being rude in any way, I don’t mean to come off in the wrong foot. I just… don’t know what to do right now.”

           Corrin giggled softly, “It’s okay, we won’t hurt you. For now, we’re just trying to figure out who you are and where you’re from, but if I recall correctly, Leo said you can’t remember anything.”

            “Yes, that’s right.” Inari chose her words carefully, explaining her small bit of story to the family, from first waking up to encountering the Faceless, then Niles, Odin, and Leo all the way up to where they were now. The four other siblings listened intently, Elise’s eyes grower wider and wider throughout the tale, while Camilla closed her eyes with occasional hums. Xander and Corrin maintained eye contact the entire time while Leo casually listened in. As she finished, Inari had a moment of grand recognition on just how unfortunate she was. A part of her felt angry, and another part felt sorrow. She fell silent, tears stinging her eyes.

            “Wow, that’s terrible!” commented Elise eventually. “I’m really sorry all of that happened to you, but you know… you could always make new, happy memories!”

            “ _Elise._ ” Leo softly snapped at the girl and she sunk solemnly in her seat with an apology. “That’s not appropriate to say.”

            Her small comment did have a kernel of truth in it somehow, even if it was difficult to hear. Inari found her gaze drifting curiously to the light-hearted girl.

            “I have amnesia too.” admitted Corrin, and Inari gaped at her in disbelief. “I remember nothing of my childhood in Hoshido, it all starts vaguely here in Nohr. In an odd way though, after all the challenges and sad moments, everything worked out, and I was able to make friends and gain another family that I cherish with all of my heart. She may have said it a little too bluntly, but Elise is right; you can make new memories to hold close to you from now on.”

            Elise giggled with satisfaction, pleased that her older sister guarded her idea. Leo sighed, but nodded simultaneously. Camilla rumbled with laughter, “Oh my sweet Corrin, you truly are adorable. What would we do without you?”

            While the two females fawned over Corrin, the males chiming in their agreement every so often, Inari kept her eyes on the fair-haired woman who had a similarity to her. She seemed so happy, so tranquil with the life she now had. Could she dare to hope to find the same joy someday? The same sense of peace?

            Her thoughts were interrupted as a small meal, likely the appetizer of the day, was brought out by Jakob and a few other maids. Seeing the food made her stomach rumble, urging her to shove the food into her face. She stared at the delectable looking food before giving Leo a questioning and famished glance, seeking permission. He met her ambivalent stare with lenient amber eyes.

            “There is still a discussion to be held.” He noted. “You’ll eat with us until Xander makes a decision on the matter. We figured you were probably hungry anyway, so we asked our servants to bring an extra plate of food.”

            “Thank you, Lord Leo…” Inari beamed.

            There was little more she could say before the intense conversation and overly satisfying meal began as fast as the rest of the night had been. She didn’t mind keeping silent, observing the royal family as they spoke.

            Besides, if she spoke, she would have spat food out since there was always something in her mouth.


	5. A Unique World

            Waking up in the same silk satin bed offered to her just hours ago was a glorious reminder to Inari of the events that had played out since her initial awakening in the forsaken woods. She was still flabbergasted that in the end, Xander had given her full permission to take shelter in the castle as a welcomed resident, though it admittedly took some encouragement and insistence on Corrin and Elise’s part. Even Leo voiced his opinion on the situation. Camilla had been wary from the beginning, but with a bit of nudging from Corrin, even she eventually gave in, commenting that if the alabaster haired woman trusted her, then she would too. It was clear that Corrin was the most trusting in comparison to her Nohrian siblings, Elise a close second in the matter. Inari would be eternally grateful for the trait. She remembered it all so clearly…

* * *

 

            _The dinner was filled with contemplation and unbelievably delicious food. Inari listened and observed the whole time, stuffing her face simultaneously until she didn’t even want to look at the food anymore. Xander never outright said it, but he certainly implied the concerning idea that Inari could have been an assassin or secret enemy, and every time he brought the idea up, Corrin jumped to her defense. He would lean back into his chair, often staring at Inari with deep interest and uncertainty. Sometimes they sat in silence, unable to come to a decision, glancing at their food, each other, or Inari. Even after dessert, there still wasn’t a set verdict._

_Everyone was tired and full, the conversation would have to carry over to the morning after some rest, but the nervous amnesiac longed for an immediate answer. She built the courage to speak to the king before he made his departure, her unannounced rise gaining every royal’s attention. As she neared him, he seemed to bristle in anticipation. Her immediate reaction was to duck her head in submission. She felt the fierce protective glare of Camilla on her, searing like a blade into her neck. Her bold approach could have been a foolish resolution on her part… but she wanted to defend herself and gain his favor._

_“F-forgive me Lord Xander, but…” Inari reluctantly met his auburn eyes, swallowing at the ambiguity behind them. “If I may be so bold… I wish to have an answer. Waiting will surely drive me to insanity with fear… I ask that you look into my eyes, and decide from them if I may be trusted.”_

_She had no confidence that he would heed her request, he had every right to slay her where she stood. However… he returned her trembling gaze securely. The passing seconds were tense, a staring competition between the king and a lowly enigma waiting for one or the other to falter. Neither seemed to breathe. Neither seemed ready to break their resolve for answers._

_Until Xander spoke, “You speak the truth Inari. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need.” His shoulders had relaxed as he regarded her with a curiously small grin. “Courage or foolishness… which one lead you to approach me? Perhaps your bravado can aid us someday.”_

* * *

 

            Inari had successfully gained his favor, and she was able to sleep in peace because of it. The night had been stressful, but she was relieved to have a place to consider home for a time until she could regain her lost memories. Stretching out, Inari yawned and sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes. From the window, bits of light shone in delicate rays cutting through the gray clouds majestically, promising the beginning of a new day. Inari made it a point to search for Niles in the tower before feeling comfortable of her surroundings enough to change her clothes. Camilla’s clothing did fit, but it made a point to fit every curve. A knock at the door startled her.

            “C-come in!” Inari announced, greeted by Jakob once he opened the door and bowed to her as tradition.

            “Pleased to see you awake, Inari.” He said. “Lady Corrin wishes to speak with you in the courtyard soon. Please do not hesitate long, my master need not wait forever.”

            He retreated upon finishing his statement, but Inari piped up in concern, “Wait, Jakob, how do I get there?”

            The butler paused, then it seemed to click into place that she wouldn’t have a clue to where anything or anyone would be in the castle for a long time. He pondered in thought for a few seconds, and after another set of time passing, Inari began to feel concerned that he was mapping out a way to give her incredibly detailed directions that she would not be able to remember even if her life depended on it. Eventually, Jakob sighed.

            “I have many duties to attend to with Felicia at the moment, and I am certain that giving you directions will result in being forgotten the moment I finish.” He stated in a slightly rushed and irked tone, but Inari was just grateful that he understood the challenge of directions. “I refuse to allow you to aimlessly wander the halls and get lost or into other residential rooms, so you will have to stay here and wait until I can fetch someone to lead you there.”

            “O-okay…” Inari didn’t understand why he couldn’t just take a few minutes out of his schedule to guide her to the courtyard himself, but she could only imagine how much a servant had to do in a castle as enormous as this one. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout in the distance, along with a series of what sounded like glass shattering on the ground. Jakob seemed absolutely horrified and perturbed, before he left the room in a hurry.

            Uncertain how long she would have to wait, Inari leaned on the edge of the window sill, staring up at the torn curtains. Maybe that was why Jakob wouldn’t take her himself. The torn off portion was still hidden away, waiting for to be discovered along with the truth.

            Inari glanced at the tower again, mentally palming her forehead for her paranoia. The archer wasn’t there, but was she doomed to check every five seconds since her last mishap? Aggravated, the amnesiac tore her gaze away and to the ground scanning what she could see better in the light. There was a garden with servants tending to it, some of the plant life dead while some seemed like it was coming back to life. Just beside the garden, maybe a few feet away…?

            _Is that the courtyard?_ Inari tilted her head, noticing a lone figure pacing around the massive pavement, admiring all the she saw. _Is that… Corrin?_

It seemed so close! Surely it wouldn’t require a great amount of searching if she could see it from her own room. Jakob had said he didn’t want her to wander the halls, but there was no way to become lost. She didn’t have any intention to get on anyone’s bad side, but she _did_ need to familiarize herself with her new residency one way or another.

            The temptation was too strong.

            Inari slipped out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her and glancing left and right for signs of life. The silence in the hall told her she was alone and free to search. How criminal she felt to disobey Jakob’s demands…

            Well… since the courtyard was to the left of her bed, surely, she thought, she could go left to the hall. Her feet moved in confident strides, gliding over the endless red carpet beneath her. She held this pace for a few minutes, making turns as necessary, passing door after door, avoiding the stairs that lead up, eventually finding a way downstairs. A right turn, a door, a window looking out in an entirely different direction than she initially hoped for.

            Door, door, left turn, some more doors leading to rooms she assumed were empty based on the silence that continued to persist, a right turn, another left…

            Inari paused the moment she realized she was staring up the very stairs she had gone down not long ago, aware that they were the same stairs because she had accidently kicked up some of the red carpet. Only then did she feel the crushing blow of how foolish a situation she had put herself in. Jakob would be glad to know he had been right; she was lost. Her final option was to try and retrace her steps back to her room. She stormed up the stairs, fixing the portion of carpet she messed up, and…

            …Did she need to turn left or right to go back?

            “Shit.”

            Knuckling her head a bit roughly, Inari bitterly gave up when she realized there was no chance of remembering her way back easily. She couldn’t even remember how she got to the dining hall, and she was lead there! Releasing a loud and exasperated sigh, she threw her hands into the air, cursing her stupid decision. It truly would have been better if she just stayed in her room and waited like Jakob told her to. She was tempted to yell, but it would have caused unnecessary disturbance and unrest in the castle.

            Then again… she did need some help.

            Seeing there were a multitude of doors throughout the halls, there had to be someone who could offer their aid to her. The royal siblings couldn’t have just lived among themselves with a few maids and butlers. She was willing to risk a bit of privacy for some help.

            First door!

            No one was inside. The cleanliness of the room made it difficult to tell if someone actually lived there. Inari randomly wondered if she had made her bed after seeing how spotless the room was. She closed the door, moving on to the next room.

            Second door!

            Nothing again. Maybe she just had bad luck in the end, or this was karma biting her. Inari leaned toward the bad luck side seeing everything had been against her anyway.

            Third door…?

            How incredible, she managed to find the library instead of a room this time. Terrible, terrible luck.

            Inari sighed, walking some distance before leaning against a wall in defeat. She was probably better off wandering around until she ran into someone. Somehow, she managed to laugh at herself as she carried on. Was she this stubborn in her past life too?

            Continuing forward, (or back, she really didn’t care anymore) the amnesiac took in the sights of the castle. Her personal tour was clearly an attempt to help her see the good in her silly situation. She wondered if Jakob had sent someone to her room, and if so, were they trying to find her? A sigh left her lips.

            “I’ve certainly screwed myself over, haven’t I?” Inari muttered to herself, eyes lifting to the chandelier ceilings. “Just when luck wasn’t already on my side, I- “

            She froze suddenly. Was… that a voice she heard from the door she had just passed? She stepped back, listening closely. Elation flooded her as she heard a faint sound speaking in repetition over and over.

            “…two, three. One, two…”

            The voice was charming, rhythmically counting to three in a constant tempo. Inari cracked the door open slowly, hoping to not startle the gentleman as she peered inside. A young man danced to his own beat around his bed, movement elegant and flawless. He was graceful with every spin, his steps long and buoyant. Inari found herself staring in awe, coaxing herself inside as he performed a single fluid motion of a leaping spin, landing on his toes, before bowing in her direction unknowingly.

            “And finish…” He whispered gently, straightening himself. His dark gray eyes met brilliant blue for a brief moment, until his cheeks suddenly burned a bright red, a startled cry leaving him. Inari returned the gesture in the form of a surprised gasp.

            “How… how long have you been there?” He questioned nervously.

            “I…” Inari carefully entered the room, observing the male as he backed away a few steps. She made note of the sword and shield leaning against the bed post that he was cautiously nearing. Her hands lifted into the air to show her innocence. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

            The man ducked his head, his silvery hair cascading over his over his dark eyes a bit, short length, brushing over the back of his neck, “H-how much did you see?”

            Inari blinked, “See… of the dance? Not much…”

            He lifted his head shyly, quickly averting his gaze once more, “W-well, have you not heard of knocking?”

            “Oh, I’m… sorry.” Inari apologized. “But… it was really beautiful from what I did see.”

            At that, the dancer seemed to relax somewhat, though the red in his cheeks remained, “R-really?” His eyes met hers before he fidgeted in place and looked away again. “So… why are you staring at me? It’s rather embarrassing you know.”

            Embarrassing? Inari averted her gaze out of partial respect, viewing the layout of the room instead. His room was similar to every other one she saw, each just had a different color scheme, his being a gorgeous sapphire blue.

            “I suppose I should address the obvious question as to who you are, my dear?” The charming dancer asked suddenly, a new bout of curious confidence seeming to bloom in him as he slowly drew his gaze to her.

            “My name is Inari.” She introduced. “I arrived here yesterday.”

            “Why… you’re the girl Lord Xander must have told me about.” He smiled, and oh how perfect could a smile possibly be? “Inari… what an exquisite name. The girl with amnesia, who woke in the middle of the Woods of the Forlorn. A grim consequence to one as fair as you, milady.”

            It was Inari’s turn to blush. He was certainly friendly… if not flirtatious. One moment he was backing away to his sword out of caution, blushing madly from her witnessing his graceful dance, and in the next instant, he was calmer and calling her sweet names. Their eyes met once more, when he seemed to realize something.

            “Where are my manners?” He chuckled. “My name is Laslow, I am Lord Xander’s retainer. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Inari.” He bowed like he had upon finishing his dance; one fluid motion of placing his right hand to his chest while the other stretched out behind him.

            “I’m pleased to meet you too, Laslow.” Inari grinned, relieved to have found someone kind. “But now, I need to ask you something.”

            Laslow perked up from his bow, “You may ask me anything, milady.” He turned, retrieving his sword and shield, sheathing the weapon in his slanted belt, and looping the shield on his right bicep. “In fact, we can continue this conversation over a cup of tea, if you’ll join me for one.”

            Inari swore she saw him wink at her, and the stubborn pink on her cheeks darkened. Nevertheless, she had to decline his offer. Corrin was probably still waiting for her after all.

            “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your offer for now, but thank you.” She noticed the slight shift in his demeanor a hint of rejection and disappointment like he expected the answer in the end. “M-maybe I’ll go with you another time, it’s just that… I need to get to the courtyard to meet Corrin for something.”

            “Lady Corrin?” Laslow brightened again, but Inari wasn’t sure if it was because she promised on another day for tea or simply because she mentioned Corrin. “In the courtyard, you said?”

            “Yes, do you know where it is?” Inari asked.

            “Of course!” He responded confidently. “What use would I be if I didn’t know my way around the place I live? Come, I’ll take you there.”

            “Thank you!” Inari purred, and Laslow smiled so bright that she thought he was a representation of the sun.

            He led her from his quarters to the halls, knowledgeable of every twist and turn in the castle much like Jakob and Felicia had. Inari couldn’t recognize most of where they went until they traveled down the stairs and passed the large doors of what she recalled as the dining room. She was grateful to have a guide, and hoped she would get used to the place soon. A few moments later, they were outside, two knights greeting them as they passed by. Inari offered them a nod of greeting, one they didn’t bother to return, and breathed in the warm air.

            “So, did you really think it was beautiful?” piped Laslow.

            “Hmm?” Inari gave him a curious glance, unsure what he was talking about. Based on his bashful expression, she caught on to his thoughts pretty quickly. “You mean your dance? Yes, of course it was!”

            He lightly scratched the tip of his nose, “Thank you… I’ve been practicing it for some time now.”

            “You’re a natural.” complimented the enigmatic woman. “Did you just pick it up one day or were you taught by somebody?”

            Laslow grinned softly, casting his eyes to the sky in a distant stare, “My mother was a dancer, so I got it from her. She was incredible at it, and it was a way to express myself. Really it’s… my way of remaining connected to her.”

            Considering he used ‘was’ in describing his mother, Inari refused to pry any further, understanding the meaning behind it. A voice called out to them and she spotted Corrin in the short distance of the courtyard she had spotted from her window. The kind royal waved at her, a gesture she eagerly returned. Laslow chuckled beside her, opening his stride to reach his destination faster, grinning cheerfully.

            “Lady Corrin, I’m pleased to see you again.” He beamed, pulling her hand down from its wave to kiss the back of it. “How has the delightful dragon queen been?”

            Inari thought she heard him wrong, but didn’t have the chance to question his choice of words when Corrin spoke.

            “It’s good to see you too, Laslow.” She said warmly. “Still an incorrigible flirt as always. I’ve been well, just tending to business here and there, and decided to drop by for a visit.”

            “It’s always an honor to have you return to us.” Laslow admitted earnestly. “I know Lord Xander is always grateful to have you nearby.”

            Corrin let out a laugh, “That could be said about all of my siblings!”

            “Indeed,” The dancer agreed, before glancing between the two females. “Well, with Inari here now, my presence is probably no longer needed. I shall make my leave.”

            Corrin hummed softly, eyes searching the two carefully. Only then did Inari pay attention to the silver sword she was leaning on, and she felt an unconscious shudder run down her spine. Her nerves likely revealed themselves since there was already another sword tucked away in its sheath at the blood eyed woman’s side.

            “Actually, Laslow, your appearance is perfect.” She claimed. “I was going to see if Inari has a knack for weapons, and can protect herself with a sword.”

            “Wh-what!?” Inari gasped, eyes widening. “Lady Corrin, I don’t know if I can!”

            The royal woman only looked at her with gentle eyes, “I don’t expect you to be a master at this by any means, but my brother wishes that you will be able to defend yourself should you ever encounter trouble. My solution was to train you with a sword since it is what I was taught. Besides, when Xander allowed you to stay, he heavily implied receiving your aid in return. He sees potential in you, as much as I do.”

            “Potential?” Inari balked at her as if she was insane. “But… why would Xander send me to battle if one ever happened? It doesn’t make sense.”

            “Our hope is that it never comes to that.” Corrin sighed. “There have been… troubling issues rapidly appearing over our world though. We thought they were gone… but they’ve returned, and threaten us again. By no means can I force you into this though.”

            Inari fell silent, biting at her bottom lip. It was true that she needed to be able to protect herself after her harrowing experience with the Faceless, but the idea of battle frightened her. She had wanted to believe that she would be safe if she remained in the castle, but Corrin had ultimately wounded those beliefs. It seemed difficult, she could fail and be killed all the same, but… she also owed the Nohrian royals a great debt since they allowed her to stay. Xander had been kind enough to accept her with open arms, and even had enough faith in her to rely on her help someday if they ever needed it. She couldn’t betray that trust.

            Slowly, if not reluctantly, she nodded.

            Corrin approached her, holding the sword out to her. Its sharp edge glistened in the strands of light that shone upon it as the amnesiac accepted the blade. It was lighter than she anticipated and she looked over the curved blade a few times up and down. Somehow… something about it felt right as she gripped the handle tighter, like it was destined to be _her_ sword. Why did it feel so… perfect?

            Corrin giggled at her whimsical expression before she called or Laslow to prepare himself. Inari felt her heart rate increase in speed as the dancer drew his own sword, sauntering in front of her and taking a stance.

            “Laslow can teach you the basics while I watch from here.” explained Corrin. “I trust that he won’t hurt you, and he can defend himself from any of your attacks.”

            “But… what if I accidently hurt him?” Inari fretted, sky blue darted to scarlet red. “I don’t know what I am supposed to do. I’m not sure if I have ever wielded a weapon.”

            Laslow laughed gently, “Do not worry so much, my angel, I will not give you my all. We’ll start off slow and go from there, no matter how much time it must take. Lady Corrin and I will talk you through it all as well, and should any of us find injury somehow, there are many healers in the castle that we can summon. But Inari,” He waited for her to look at him, his dark eyes filled with trust. “I know you won’t hurt either one of us, accidently or not, just as we won’t harm you.”

            The amnesiac, though only slightly relieved, eventually nodded in understanding and tried to mimic Laslow’s stance in return. Corrin was quick to call out her tense shoulders and stiff knees, telling her to relax so she could move more easily without injuring herself. Stiff limbs would backfire on her at the worst moment, so no matter how hard it seemed to be able to control, she had to try and calm herself to her best ability. She tried, but her nerves were getting the best of her. Luckily, Laslow and Corrin were incredibly patient with her, fixing her posture piece by piece until Laslow sheathed his weapon and moved behind her to physically set her in a proper stance with gentle guiding hands.

            “Just like this, okay?” He confidently stated, and she nodded, somewhat flustered by his hands as they shifted her body around. “There, that’s it.”

            The dancer returned to his original position a few feet in front of her again, drawing his sword out, “Alright, you attack me first. Give it a swing.”

            Inari hesitated for a moment, but Laslow only smiled at her, encouraging her forward. She sprinted, a quick swing to the left that Laslow blocked with the shield on his arm. Metal clanged against metal resoundingly, her arms shaking in sync with the vibrations of the sword in her hands. Her eyes widened when her friendly opponent returned a swing of his own, a shriek leaving her lips as she frantically tried to block him, but only ended up having her weapon unceremoniously knocked from her hands from the harsh contact. Her instant reaction was to cower and shit her eyes the moment she heard her sword hit the ground.

            “It’s okay Inari, don’t be afraid.” reassured Laslow in a soothing voice. “You have to trust me when I tell you that I won’t you. However, brilliant job on trying to block my attack! You almost had it, but you were holding your sword too tight. It hurt your wrists when your weapon collided with mine, didn’t it?”

            Inari shuddered and nodded, eyes remaining squeezed shut. She was extremely aware that if Laslow _was_ an enemy, he would have killed her in the blink of an eye. The world was frightening, and if it was highly recommended to know how to fight to stay alive and repay royals that granted permission to stay in their home, she needed to learn quickly. Now that the reality seemed to set into her, Inari realized just how difficult it was all going to be. She was afraid, of fighting and of the idea of death.

            “Inari?” Laslow called out to her, and she straightened herself to meet his worried stare. “Are you okay?”

            She shook her head, mostly to adjust herself, “I’m… fine. Just a little scared I guess.”

            His eyes softened, “We don’t have to do this Inari…”

            “No, it’s okay.” declared Inari. “I have to do this. It’s just going to take some time…”

            Corrin approached the two, comprehension etched on her face, “It’s alright to be afraid. Fear is a natural feeling in regards to this, everyone feels it.” A small smile, then a head shake. “And Laslow is right, you don’t have to do this. I know what Xander said, but you only got here yesterday. We can’t force you into anything.”

            Her offer was tempting, but… “Thank you Corrin, but... I would like to know how to protect myself after that experience with the Faceless. Besides… why else would I have amnesia if I wasn’t somehow injured? Maybe I couldn’t protect myself from something or someone.”

            Laslow’s eyebrows furrowed together, eyes scanning her, “You should be safe here.”

            “Thank you Laslow, but the least I can do is help if it is ever needed.”

            Corrin sighed, “Hopefully it won’t be needed any time soon. This should have ended when we defeated…” She trailed off, becoming silent for some time before she shook her head. “Well, if you really believe you can keep going Inari, we will continue. We’ll go step by step. Laslow, how about you and I perform a little spar to show Inari an example?”

            The dancer’s gaze never left Inari as he answered, a hint of remorse burning in his irises, “Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

            Remorse and worry… as if, in the end, he didn’t wish to fight anymore himself. Inari nearly asked him if he was okay, but he smiled at her once more, and everything appeared to be alright again.

            While he and Corrin prepared their friendly duel, Inari went to retrieve her weapon, moving a distance away to watch from a safe distance. Corrin drew her sword, and Inari eyed the unique weapon with four hollow slots lined vertically from the hilt. Aside from its exceptional appearance, it seemed to give off a mystical and powerful aura, destined to be held only by those worthy to become a legend.

            “Alright Laslow,” Corrin spun on her toes, twirling the sword over her head simultaneously, before bringing it back down to her side, left arm over her chest. “Are you ready?”

            “I’m always ready.” Laslow replied with a flick of his wrist. “Show me what our previous leader is made of.”

            The platinum haired princess offered a sly grin before she leapt at the dancer, her sword coming down from above to which he avoided by jumping to the side, retaliating with a sideways slash. Corrin lifted her blade with an agility that Inari barely witnessed if she wasn’t staring as intensely as she was. Steel collided with steel, sparks flying from the collision. Laslow pulled back with two steps, posing gloriously with his usual smile until he was forced to dodge a gale of slashes; parry, swing, uppercut, a front flip with a downward strike.

            Inari watched in amazement as the battle continued for a few minutes. The seemingly endless back and forth swordplay with acute blocks and dodges were an impressive sight to see, but were nerve-wracking at the same time. Hopefully she didn’t have a time limit on her learning schedule, because there was no way she could reach their level in a matter of weeks.

            “Lord Xander certainly- woah! – taught you well milady!” complimented Laslow. “Your form is magnificent! Every attack rages with your strength!”

            Corrin tripped him, but he rolled back to his feet in time to block her next move, “You’re not too bad yourself! But let’s stop here, Inari is probably overwhelmed at this point.”

            The silver haired dancer relaxed, puffing out a weary sigh, “That was a fine spar. I couldn’t imagine how difficult a battle would be if you entered your dragon form against me… Our enemies are unlucky to face it.”

            Twice the word had been spoken in context with Corrin, and it was driving Inari insane. She piped up curiously, “I’m sorry, you keep saying something about dragons? Am I misunderstanding something? Those don’t exist.”

            The two residents gave each other subtle glances before Corrin sheathed her sword. She tapped her chin in thought, contemplating.

            “Well… there isn’t an easy way to explain this…” She smiled sheepishly, giggling to herself. “So, let me tell you a couple of facts. The royals of Nohr and Hoshido all have the blood of dragons flowing within them, myself included. Only recently, I discovered that I can turn into a dragon, but to control its powers, I have this,” She laid a hand on the stone of her necklace, clasping her fingers around it. The teal color glowed softly as if resonating with her. “A Dragonstone, given to me by a special friend. Thanks to it, I can revert into my bestial form at will.”

            Inari blinked, trying to take in the information given to her. It crossed her mind that maybe Corrin was crazy, maybe they were all crazy, but Laslow’s unchanging demeanor lead her to deliberate the possibilities. Either way, if a world could inhabit ungodly humanoids called Faceless, then perhaps it could maintain a dragon or two…

            And that was still a _huge_ ‘maybe’ in Inari’s mind.

            As if she was reading her mind, Corrin laughed, “I know, it probably sounds ridiculous, doesn’t it? So… let me show you.”

            She took a few steps back, holding the stone tighter in her fist. A light began to shine from the cracks of her closed fingers suddenly, brighter and brighter until Inari and Laslow had to shield their eyes. Yet, just as the light had come, it faded away. Low rumbles and an unmistakable splash of water filled their ears. Slowly, Inari removed her arm from her face and where Corrin once stood was now a grand and majestic dragon beast. Her eyes couldn’t have been any larger. The dragon queen was not joking.

            Large wings stretched from her back, gently swaying to kick up some air as her whip-like tail flicked behind her. Her silvery scales glistened in the sunlight, sharp talons scrapping the ground slightly. Corrin pawed the ground, and every movement she seemed to make with her feet created a magical surge of water to slosh beneath her.

            “Oh, my gosh…” Inari had to make sure she was still breathing, not sure if she could fully wrap her head around the entirety of it all. “You… weren’t lying.”

            The silver dragon rumbled softly, but coherent words didn’t come out. Instead, she moved closer to Inari, lowering her head.

            “She can’t speak in this form.” Informed Laslow. “But she can still understand us.”

            Inari was speechless, reaching her hand out unconsciously to which Corrin leisurely paced forward, nuzzling her nose against the palm of her hand. The texture was smoother than Inari expected it to be, and was moist to the touch, though that was probably from the water that was created. A low content purr came from the dragon as she glided her fingers over her scales.

            Petting a dragon… who would have ever imagined to be granted such a mystical dream?

            “You’re so beautiful Corrin…” Inari praised.

            In response, Corrin pressed against her hand firmly, pawing the ground eagerly while her wings flicked outward in delight.

            Laslow chuckled under his breath, “I didn’t expect her to enjoy this as much as she is.”

            “ _I’m_ enjoying it!” Inari admitted, delighted beyond measure. “This is incredible!”

            Corrin rumbled again, trilling with joy when the amnesiac moved her hand to her chin and scratched lightly. She felt like a giddy child who received a puppy for some holiday. Maybe this world had some crazy things in it, but in that moment, Inari was mesmerized by every little piece of it.

            She hoped she could experience the better parts of it someday.


	6. Crude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can get another chapter up this week. I'm really sorry about the wait guys. .-.

            Corrin was kind enough to allow Inari to continue admiring her for some time, even letting Laslow join in on the amusement. Eventually, they ceased the petting and veneration, and the dragon queen straightened her neck momentarily, trilling contentedly. Laslow reminded them about continuing Inari’s sword practice, and she was less reluctant to agree this time, spirits lifted. Corrin shifted back to her human form to voice her agreement as well, and they started at once, continuing where they had left off.

            The day seemed to fly by as the three of them practiced diligently, the two experts getting Inari used to a loose and prepared stance of beginning a battle. By mid-sunset, Laslow made his departure to check in on his liege Xander and fulfill his necessary duties. The orange and pink painted sky darkened above the remaining duo, Inari panting heavily as sweat dripped down her forehead. She was exhausted, arms and legs aching with promised soreness that she would have to face tomorrow. Even Corrin was breathing heavily, but the satisfied glint in her eyes revealed her delight in Inari’s minor, but necessary progress. The amnesiac steadied herself, getting into position to continue once more.

            “Let’s stop for the day Inari.” Corrin wheezed with a fanged grin. “You did great! Are you sure this is the first time you’ve wielded a sword?”

            “I wouldn’t know if I did before, so yes.” Inari affirmed. “It feels new to me, maybe I never fought in my past.”

            “Well, you’re quite the natural if I may say so.” The dragon queen commented. “It’s a good trait to have sometimes. Xander always thought I had it, but I feel like he may have been spoiling me.”

            “The king trained you personally?” gawked Inari.

            “Meticulously and mercilessly.” nodded Corrin with a soft laugh. “He taught me a lot though. He’s an incredible paladin and his divine weapon, Siegfried, is a force to be reckoned with. Then again, all of the divine weapons should be reckoned with. Each one is unique in its own way.”

            “The… divine weapons?”

            “Oh! I guess you wouldn’t have understood that. The four royal princes have divine weapons. Siegfried, one of the legendary swords of immense power, is Xander’s. Brynhilder, the ancient tome of magic formed by the earth’s own life, is Leo’s. Raijinto, the legendary katana imbued with lightning, is Ryoma’s. Fujin Yumi, a legendary bow that requires a high level of concentration to be used, is Takumi’s. Then, I wield the Yato, a sword of legends that draws on the powers of the other four weapons to become even stronger. It was that power that enabled me to defeat the silent dragon Anankos.”

            While three of the names were unfamiliar, Inari found appreciation in the minor introduction she was given for the divine wielders. She was already lucky to know three of them as it was, but there was still so much to learn about everyone, Corrin included. For her to defeat a dragon, she must have had so much more to her than Inari could have hoped to comprehend.

            And this ‘silent dragon’ Corrin spoke of… the mere mention of its name made her spine tingle, like the name had something ominous connected to it. She had little time to contemplate the thought as a high-pitched voice called to the two females. Inari recognized the girl skipping towards the as the young princess Elise. Corrin was greeted with a massive hug from the giggling girl, her laughter nearly infectious.

            “Dinner is almost ready big sister!” Elise sang in a cheerful tune. “You’ve been out here all day, you must be hungry!”

            “I was teaching Inari a couple things.” Corrin explained, returning the embrace as she spun the princess around once. “Xander wanted her to be able to protect herself should the need arise.”

            “Well, I hope you never have to fight, Inari.” whined Elise. “It’s not fair, you just got here! Xander should be letting you rest so you can get your memories back, not making you practice fighting out of paranoia!”

            “Thank you for your concern Elise, but… I think I would like to know how to keep myself safe just in case I ever get into trouble again.” Inari admitted with a gentle smile. “After all, I wouldn’t be here if Niles and Odin didn’t find me when they did.”

            The spirited princess’ amethyst eyes grew wide as she pulled away from Corrin, “ _Niles_ saved you?” She giggled again, a bright grin coming over her. “I _knew_ he wasn’t a bad guy. People always say such mean things about him, but I know he’s actually really nice.”

            Inari was reluctant to reply to the kind statement, not wanting to openly disagree with the innocent princess. She prayed that Elise was simply too young and innocuous to understand his crude, sarcastic comments, and hoped that maybe she would remain pure in heart and mind so she never had to risk being tainted with his endless innuendos. Elise grabbed Corrin’s hand and began tugging her eagerly back to the castle entrance.

            “Come eat with us Inari!” She invited. “I bet you’re hungry too!”

            “I am, but I’ll join in a little while.” The amnesiac agreed.

            Elise nodded before dragging Corrin away without another word. Once they were out of sight, Inari collapsed to the pavement and heaved a long sigh. She was still worn out from the session, and was still catching her breath. It was going to be a challenge getting out of bed tomorrow. Allowing herself a few minutes of rest, Inari stood on shaky legs before her eyes found the garden she had seen from her window. As she had seen before, half of the plant life was dry and deceased, but another portion of it seemed to slowly be flourishing. She wasn’t certain about the specific types, but it was clear there were many vegetables being grown.

            Inari felt her stomach growl with hunger, her hand going to hold her stomach if it wasn’t still holding the sword Corrin had given her. The sword was becoming tiring to hold, but she didn’t have a sheathe to set it in. There wasn’t any sense in complaining about it; perhaps one of the siblings would find one for her once she explained her situation.

            “Hey you!”

            Inari jumped at a gruff voice behind her, reeling around to two guards warily approaching her. She relaxed once she recognized the armor.

            “Hello, do you need something?” She asked.

            “What business do you have here?” One of them asked her firmly. “Are you stealing from our garden?”

            Inari gave them a confused look, “No? I was just looking at it.”

            “Why do you brandish your weapon so freely?” The other growled, his hand tapping the handle of his own sword.

            Now she was starting to panic, “I’m sorry, I’m new here and I was out here with Lady Corrin learning how to use a weapon for protection. I was about to go to the dining room to join them for dinner…”

            The two guards barely budged, but Inari could feel the tension in the air. She swallowed nervously, unable to read their expressions since their faces were hidden behind helmets. Since she was new, they did have a right to be suspicious of her. They were just doing their job.

            “My apologies ma’am, but we will need some proof that you are known here before we can let you go.” said the first guard. “We will have to retrieve one of the royals to grant you permission to enter the castle.”

            “Or one of their retainers can let her inside.” chimed a voice from behind the guards.

            Inari gasped when the two sentinels turned away from her to the newcomer, but her surprise became mild concern upon recognizing the sly grin of Niles. He had his blue hooded cape once more, the article of clothing clean from Felicia’s tidy hands. It was probably cleaner than before he gave it to the amnesiac unwillingly.

            “Niles,” Even the guards tone was a little edgy with the outlaw. “You know this woman?”

            He looked at her, and she instantly knew he was contemplating lying to them to get her kicked out, but it wasn’t like she could say or do anything about it. For the moment, she had to bite her tongue.

            “I do.” He eventually answered. “Lord Leo, Odin, and I brought her here after our mission yesterday.”

            “I see…” The guards straightened their stances, glancing back at the woman. “Then she may go.”

            Inari ducked her head and walked past the men hastily, making her way into the castle front. Unfortunately, Niles tagged along behind her, so she continued forward in search of the dining room for the sake of avoiding any further contact with him and keeping her distance from him. By no means would she admit that she really didn’t know where she was going.

            A turn, a walk, another turn, a slowed pace…

            How on earth did she manage to get back to the entrance that quickly? Inari groaned, turning from where she came and coming face to face with Niles yet again.

            “Gods!” She jumped back a foot at his unheard intrusion, startled beyond repair. “W-were you following me that whole time!?”

            Niles only smirked, relishing in catching her off guard. At her scowl, he offered an answer, “No, I’ve been waiting by the wall for your return.”

            “Why?” Inari crossed her arms, a bitter feeling in her heart.

            He quirked an eyebrow at her, “Well, if I remember hearing you correctly, you wanted to get to the dining room, not… wherever you were going.”

            Now she was embarrassed, but she wasn’t going to admit that anytime soon, “I… I know exactly where I am going.”

            Niles snickered at her, his deep throaty chuckle dripping with mockery, “Do you really? Then why don’t you take me there, because I’m a little hungry myself.”

            _Damn you._

Inari had to prevent herself from saying the curse out loud. She had to try and play off his bluff, act natural. Nodding stiffly, the amnesiac turned away and-

            “Where are you going?” inquired Niles.

            Inari growled to herself, “To the dining room.”

            “Are you sure?” He purred. “You seem pleasantly uncertain of yourself.”

            She spun around to face him, sputtering her frustration. He only maintained his snarky grin, egging her on until she was too annoyed to continue. Unwilling to let him have some satisfaction, she shut herself up and resorted to glaring at him instead. Niles shook his head before slowly making his way towards her.

            “I’m rather amazed that the royal family has decided to train you, but I admit it was a hilarious sight to see.” He teased. “Watching you desperately gasp for air after a simple session…” His body was a foot away from her when she began to back away, but he only crept closer to her. “I bet your muscles are sore. They must be begging for the touch of a skilled set of fingers to relieve the tension in them.”

            Inari felt her cheeks burn at his purposely provocative statement, jolting away when his fingers grazed her arm, “B-back off! I need to go, they could be waiting for me.”

            “Then go.” Niles stated simplistically. “Unless… _you don’t know the way_?”

            He was absolutely insufferable. Inari was squeezing the handle of her sword so tightly that she had to wonder if she had cut off all circulation in her hand. Niles knew, oh he _knew,_ that she had no idea where she was going. It was obvious, she was just too stubborn to admit it. The bastard relished in taunting her, seeking the right reaction to everything he said.

            His own personal ecstasy.

            “Could that be it?” Niles continued, his deep blue eye locking with hers daringly. “Are you lost?  I suppose if you asked nicely, like a good girl, I could help you once again.”

            His endless sarcasm made her teeth clench. All Inari wanted to do was curse him or punch him, but cutting him crossed her thoughts too. Her luck was truly nonexistent for no one else to cross their path yet, and so, he was the only option she had at the moment. If she denied his help, he would follow her around as she stupidly wandered the halls, mocking her the entire time until she stumbled upon the place accidently or was discovered by another resident. Dinner would surely be over by then.

            “I guess I don’t have a choice, do I…?” Inari muttered under her breath.

            At Niles’ continuing stare, she licked her lips, mentally preparing herself as well as she could. Her grasp on her sword lessened, her hand quite numb, and she unclenched her teeth before she was finally able to break eye contact with the outlaw by lowering her head.

            Just this once… he would win this round.

            “Okay, fine… I need your help finding the dining room.” She reluctantly admitted in a low voice.

            “Hmm? What did you say?” Niles probed in a highly cheeky tone.

            He had definitely heard her the first, but he wanted to take pleasure in this twisted game a moment longer. To further rub salt in the wound, he cupped a hand around his ear in some attempt to hear her better while moving even closer to her.

            Two could play at that game… if Inari had the courage to scream into his ear without fear of being punished by him afterwards. Instead, she leaned into him and in a gentle tone, whispered into his ear, “I said… I need your help finding the dining room, Niles.”

            He dropped his hand from his ear, slowly tilting his head to view Inari. He was way too close for comfort, an unamused gleam in his eye. Sapphire colored the skies darker in whirlpools of unreadable thoughts… and an unmet dare. Niles had expected her to shout, and her soft words were not what he had anticipated, or even wanted. She gave him the opposite of what he wanted, and maybe for that brief second, she had him at a disadvantage. He was quick to recover, chuckling to himself, his breath fanning over her lips. Inari shivered.

            “You know, you could at least say please.” He huskily muttered.

            Inari grimaced, “ _Please._ ”

            Way too satisfied with himself, Niles pulled away from her and Inari was allowed a sigh of relief. She wondered how she managed to get into such a predicament with the troublesome archer in the first place. His arrogance, his sarcasm, his perverse behavior, all of it was so… _insufferable_! How on earth was someone like him allowed to be Leo’s retainer? What did Leo see in him that she simply could not?

            Niles brushed past her, leading her to what she desperately hoped would be the dining room and not some unnecessary excursion. The walk was silent for the most part, to consider it a blessing or a curse was difficult to decide.

            But there was one thing that nagged Inari in the back of her head. Possibly halfway to her destination, she spoke up, “Niles…?”

            He didn’t stop, but he hummed in response, urging her to continue with whatever she wanted to inquire.

            “Tell me something, or don’t…” She grumbled uncertainly. “Why… did you help me with the guards if you don’t trust me?”

            Concern settled in her stomach when he halted suddenly. Inari began to wish she had kept her mouth shut. When he glanced back at her, she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

            “The guards here are too tense, they made it an unnecessary hassle in your case.” He huffed. “Why take such extreme measure to distract our lords and ladies for someone like you? It was pointless, and too troublesome for my taste.”

            Inari pinched her lips together as he turned away and continued walking, saying, “However, I also felt like teasing you. I knew it would just be you and I together for a while. Needless to say, it was certainly… stimulating.”

            She hesitantly followed him, making a point to stay a minimum of five feet behind him. They remained silent the rest of the way, the familiar doors of the dining room greeting them sooner than she predicted. Niles pressed his hand on the door, attention on the amnesiac the entire time as he pushed it open slowly. He gave her a cunning smile, then bowed like Jakob had when he opened the door for her.

            “Enjoy your meal tonight, sweet little innocent lamb.”

            Inari was eager to have him out of her sight the moment she entered the chatter-filled room.

* * *

 

            After another delicious meal of, ironically enough, lamb, Inari was given a short tour of the castle by Corrin. Finally, she learned enough to at least get to the dining room and the castle entrance from her own quarters without the need of assistance. There was still a lot to learn, but those were the main places she was glad to comprehend.

            Corrin made a point to stop by the weapon storage room to get an extra belt and sheathe for her so she didn’t have to walk around with a semi-threatening appearance of holding her sword freely. Inari had explained her delay with the guards and was quickly reminded that it would take some time before her presence would be better known and trusted throughout the castle. For the time, she was supposed to focus on training and getting used to the life around her as she eventually met everyone. According to Corrin and Elise, she still had a lot of allies to meet someday.

            Hopefully…

            The tour came to an end when they reached Inari’s room and Corrin wished her a restful sleep before making her departure. Inari longed to know about the others, but clung to the hope that she would have a chance to meet all of them. It saddened her to remember that she was but a stranger to the group of royals and their retainers.

            But it dismayed her more that she was a stranger to herself.

            Inari took a long bath before climbing into her bed, snuggling against the pillows as aching muscles and distressing thoughts melted away in the comfort of silky sheets. She searched for Niles in the tower, unable to see him in his usual perch. It relieved her to not see him there for the night. Her thoughts trailed as she slowly faded into sleep.

            Everyone in the castle was unique in personality and manner, she had to wonder what made them into what they were now.

            …What made her who she was now?

            Unconsciously, her fingers tightened on a pillow. It was impossible to not wonder what had happened to her. She was curious about everyone else, but had nothing to tell about herself. There would never be a day where she didn’t think about her amnesia and why she had it. She would never be able to avoid questioning who she was before. All that she would know was waking up in the Woods of the Forlorn alone and afraid, with nothing more than a whispered name in the back of her head and boundless confusion as to why she was left in such an ungodly place.

            Inari sighed, forcing her eyes closed. Thinking excessively about it would do little more than give her a migraine. Negatives outweighed the positives thus far, but she had to try and remain optimistic. Elise might have been right: she _could_ make new memories from that moment on. A small sense of peace washed over her.

            Maybe someday she would find her memories, but if she never did… then she would be okay.

            If Corrin could find happiness despite her own amnesia, then maybe she could too. Tomorrows promised morning would be the start to forming new happiness.


	7. Friendship

            Every day that passed in the castle was one filled with new knowledge about the world and arduous swordsmanship training. Inari had learned of the war between Nohr and its neighboring country Hoshido, a war sparked only because of misunderstanding and manipulation behind the curtains. The previous king of Nohr – the father of the four siblings – was corrupted by an evil force that granted him dark and malevolent powers. Hidden away was the manipulator Anankos, a king of an unspoken realm that forcibly took control of the world by murdering its first rightful king and bringing ruin to the unspeakable world, and to Nohr and Hoshido.

            Anankos had the power to control the dead and create unholy invisible soldiers at will. He had destroyed the previous king of Nohr, Garon, and controlled him like a puppet from the shadows until his true nature was discovered by Corrin and another ally named Azura. Corrin was eager to admit that Azura was the real hero of the whole situation, for without her, she would have never known about the secret world and found the true enemy, bringing her two families together to fight for one cause. The draconic princess seemed reluctant to offer a name for the world she continued to talk about, but Inari never bothered to request one.

            Anankos could transform living humans into Faceless at his will so long as they served him faithfully. All of the foreign residents were under his rule, too brainwashed to consider challenging him. At full power, he could transform into his true form: a massive dragon with god-like power, towering over any person, capable of crushing them under his foot. It was a tough battle, but Corrin and her team managed to pull through with the strength of the divine weapons on their side.

            However, even after a successful victory, and a restoration of peace between Nohr and Hoshido under the reign of two new kings, there were still abnormal happenstances over the world. Faceless still terrorized innocent citizens, and as strange as it was to hear, invisible spirits roamed the lands, wreaking havoc in their path relentlessly. Inari was quick to question the ‘invisible’ portion, but she trusted Corrin enough to know that she wasn’t lying about it. Anankos’ influence still remained despite his clear defeat, and Corrin worked arduously to defeat the mysterious force with the help of her allies and siblings.

            As for Inari, she was certainly an interesting case adding the mystery. Her sudden appearance, as Corrin put it, and her character revealed something peculiar about her that was yet to be witnessed. Potential… both she and Xander believed the amnesiac had the idea inside her. She felt nothing more than relatively normal, so she wasn’t certain what they were seeing.

            On the fourth day of her residence, Inari learned more about the unspeakable world that was under Corrin’s leadership. She was informed that it was called Valla, and upon Corrin’s brief nervous expression, she discovered that it was once inflicted with a curse. If the name was spoken outside of it, the speaker would disappear into thin air, never to be seen again. However, since Anankos was destroyed, the curse disappeared as well.

            When she spoke with Leo about it, hoping he could explain some details about it a little easier, he simply stated that words would fail to capture the unique structure and vivid color of the hidden world. Maybe someday, she could see it for herself, but that apparently required leaping from the bridge of the Bottomless Canyon. Inari tried to not think too hard about the last portion she heard, otherwise she would never want to visit Corrin’s kingdom.

            The layout of Castle Krakenburg was additional information absorbed into the enigmatic woman’s mind over the next few days with the help of Felicia and Laslow. Inari was grateful to be able to navigate her way around without getting lost and potentially requiring help from cheeky outlaws specifically. She was always happy to visit Laslow if she had some free time, and if he wasn’t training with her, he was trying to take her on a date for some tea, attending to Xander’s needs, or sometimes asking if she would dance with him. Both tea and dancing were declined initially… but after a week of living among the residents of the castle, she eventually found herself accepting a friendly tea date. He was an incorrigible flirt, but he was courteous enough to grab a pot of tea from the kitchen instead of taking her out to the town.

            “For privacy” was his reasoning.

            Next time though, he promised he would take her out for a night in the town. Afterwards, he asked her if she would dance with him, to which she immediately declined, believing she held no skill in the talent. However, when she asked him to dance for her, he became flustered and avoided the topic entirely with a dark blush on his cheeks.

            Laslow had become a trustworthy ally and friend to Inari, one of the first to gain the title in her heart. Corrin was next to fill the title, then Felicia joined the ranks as well after her everyday care. The many guards slowly became familiar with her presence, and she was able to wander the castle without any hiccups like before. There were a couple of times where she would find Laslow sulking in the gardens, and when she would pipe up her concern, she learned very quickly that he was simply being dramatic because he was rejected by a woman that he asked out on a date. Still, Inari couldn’t help but pity him seeing his spirits so low, and she would cheer him up with simple conversation and a bit of encouragement (though it was strange to encourage his flirtatious behavior). It was worth it if she got to see his charming smile.

            Every night, after feasting with the royal family, Inari would return to her room and ready herself for bed. Her routine would always consist of looking out her window to see if Niles was in his usual perch before changing into her sleepwear. Four out of five nights he was absent, but every other time he seemed to show up when the sky was littered with stars and the moon was bright, gazing upwards until she happened to catch his attention. Despite the lack of encounters ever since he led her to the dining room, Inari still felt contempt each time she saw him, though the feeling seemed to lessen now that she was growing comfortable in her surroundings. He seemed to make a point to grin cheekily at her anytime he looked her way.

            The torn curtain had been found by Felicia eventually, and on her baffled expression, Inari reluctantly told her the truth as to what had _really_ happened. Where she expected the maid to become irritated, Felicia fell into a fit of laughter, saying that the story sounded like something Corrin would have done when she was younger. Inari was simply grateful that she wasn’t angry with her, but she had to wonder what might have happened if Jakob found the curtain first. The outcome wouldn’t have been as pleasant probably.

            The next morning, while training with Corrin, Inari was saddened to learn that the platinum haired queen would be leaving for Hoshido with Jakob. She assured her that they would definitely see each other again, whether from her returning to Nohr or if Inari would get to travel to the other country and see her.

            “I… can’t thank you enough for your kindness Corrin.” Inari said with a sad smile. “You’ve taught me so much, and I am more that certain that you are the reason that I get to stay here.”

            Corrin shook her head, “You don’t have to thank me. I was more than willing to help you with anything. You’ve improved so much too! I asked Laslow to keep training with you so you don’t fall out of practice. ”

            “I wish you didn’t have to go.” The ebony haired girl sighed.

            “Unfortunately, I have some business to attend to, and I wanted to visit my other siblings as well. But don’t worry, we’ll meet again. I mean, we have to, so you can meet everyone in Hoshido!” Corrin beamed brightly, her ruby eyes shimmering with hope. “I hope you get along with everyone here. They’ll treat you fairly. For now though, I must say good-bye. …No, not good-bye, but see you soon.”

            The heroic queen left later that day, all of the royal siblings seeing her off. Camilla and Elise gave her lingering hugs, Leo said a curt farewell before she jumped on him with a tight embrace, and Xander, with fond words of ‘Safe journeys, little princess’, wrapped her in his firm arms with a loving embrace before she set out with Jakob loyally at her side. Inari waved from behind them, Felicia at her side after she had said her own farewells to the butler. The remainder of the day was curiously empty once Corrin was gone, even dinner was somehow remorseful. Elise often commented on how much she already missed her big sister, tearing up a few times until Xander calmed her and gently reminded her to be strong until her return. The young princess perked up rather quickly after that.

            Before Inari left for bed that night, she thanked each of the royal siblings for their extended kindness. They seemed surprised by her gratitude initially, but offered her light smiles in response before she headed out. Since Corrin had assisted her so much, it was only appropriate that she return the favor in any way possible. She would work harder in her training and help everyone else as much as she could.

* * *

 

            For some reason, Inari woke up earlier than usual that morning. When her body seemed to refuse to allow her to go back to sleep, she gave up and started her day even though all she could think about was continuing to sleep. However, she faintly heard the whinny of a horse outside. Inspecting the source of the noise from her window, she spotted Leo, Niles, Odin, and Felicia gathered in the courtyard with another person she didn’t recognize. Leo was settled on his horse, while a guard brought forth another for the stranger.

            They only stood around long enough for Inari to grasp their identities before they all departed through the gates of the castle, racing into the town beyond. Inari watched them as long as she could before they disappeared from sight, wondering what the commotion was about. She made a mental note to asked Laslow about it later, hoping he would know something.

            After dressing herself for the day, Inari made her way to the courtyard despite how early it was. To her partial surprise, many of the residents were already awake and bustling about the castle tending to their business. She saw Xander walking the halls, listening to an advisor at his side that seemed to be explaining something important. Inari was tempted to listen in, but felt it would be inappropriate to eavesdrop in of the kings’ conversations. That and she felt like he would catch her listening in. She made her way outside, waiting on Laslow while watching the gardeners tend to the reviving plants meticulously.

            The dancer showed up rather late that morning, and based on his lack of attention, Inari was more than certain that something was going on. He was quite apologetic as well, as she often had to call him out of trances he would drift into. Quickly realizing that training wasn’t getting anywhere, Inari lowered her sword and relaxed her stance.

            “Laslow, is something going on?” She asked him.

            His gray eyes lifted to hers, a brief glimmer of doubt coming into view, “Nothing at all.”

            “Please don’t lie to me Laslow.” Inari pined. “I saw Leo leave with his retainers and Felicia this morning with someone else. Is there a problem somewhere?”

            He sighed gently, giving in, “Lord Leo went to the Ice Tribe village under a distress call. Apparently, they were attacked by rogues and soldiers from the hidden world, they didn’t see it coming at all. Felicia went with them because it is where she is from, and her sister currently lives there. The problem, however, is that the message only arrived early this morning, and it was sent a few days ago. There is a great chance that many lives have already been lost to this unexpected ambush.”

            Inari finally understood the dancer’s concerns better, “Will Lord Leo be okay with just the four of them? This sounds like more than they can handle.”

            Laslow handsomely chuckled, shaking his head, “They are more than capable of handling this. Felicia is a capable fighter and has the advantage of knowing the area well. She can guide them safely, and Lord Leo can handle just about anything handed to him. I am not worried about them, I am just bothered by the continued destruction in our world. Alas… evil is not something easily vanquished I guess…”

            Inari nodded slowly, only slightly reassured in the Nohrian residents abilities. She understood that they were each strong in their own way, but even the strongest of people could sustain grave injuries. There wasn’t much she could do about it, all she could do was pray for their safety, and continue honing her own skills.

            The two trained for a shorter time than usual before Laslow went to speak with Xander on the matter, and Inari was left to wander around with her free time. She decided to investigate her surroundings outside, never really viewing anything beyond the courtyard and garden since most of her attention had been on memorizing the interior of Castle Krakenburg.

            Passing a couple guards with a friendly greeting, Inari briefly paused upon hearing a horse snorting. She made her way to the source of the noise, rather elated to find the stables where the horses were kept. There were about fifteen horses, two missing from their designated stall. They were probably the horses that were taken earlier that morning. Inari approached a mare whose head hung over its door, a soft shade of brown with a white star in the space between its eyes.

            “Hey there…” The sky eyed girl whispered, reaching out to stroke its nose.

            The horse silently allowed her to pet it, staring at her with large eyes and perked ears. She grinned, surprised at how relaxed the beast was despite its potential battle history. It certainly held a fair share of scars, a long mark running down its neck to the middle of its chest.

            “You poor thing,” Inari said somberly. “You must have endured many tough battles to earn a scar like this.”

            “Yeah, it was a pretty tough battle!” barked out a playful voice, startling Inari as she jumped away from the mare.

            From inside the stall, a young woman popped up from beside the horse, a gleam in her left eye of pale red. Her other eye was hidden beneath her bangs, though her sudden movement swayed them aside long enough for Inari to note that it was a different color.

            “I remember that battle because I got to kill so many bad guys!” She laughed with fond reminiscence. “Then one of those dumb baddies sliced up my poor horsy here, so I made sure that his head went flying from his body. It was soooooo cool!”

            The woman exited the stall, a brush in one hand, a lance in the other. She set the brush down on a nearby hay bale before skipping back to her mare and rubbing its cheek fondly. Inari wasn’t very sure what she should say after her vivid description of a previous battle, but she could start small with introductions.

            “H-hi, my name is Inari.” She greeted.

            “Oh, _you’re_ the new girl Laslow’s been telling me about!” The girl grinned toothily, before the smile disappeared into a frown. “Boo, has he not told you about me?”

            “Uh… no.” Inari admitted.

            “How dare he!” For a moment, she seemed depressed and pissed off simultaneously, tears welling up in her eyes. Then, she simply sighed heavily before smiling again. “Well forget him, my name is Peri. That’s ‘P’ for pulverize, ‘E’ for eviscerate, ‘R’ for ruin, and ‘I’ for impale!” At the word impale, she smacked the bottom of her lance to the ground before cackling in delight. “I’m Lord Xander’s other retainer. Nice to meet you.”

            “L-likewise.” The amnesiac agreed. “So… does your horse get hurt in battle a lot?”

            Peri gave her a dumbfounded look, “Well, sometimes yeah, but anyone who does hurt her gets slaughtered by me. Their blood on my lance is tribute to harming my beloved mare…” A strange look came over her features suddenly, followed by a mildly sadistic smile. “Sadly, I haven’t killed anyone in a while now. I wish Lord Xander let me go to the Ice Tribe…”

            “Er…”

            Inari was starting to feel a little awkward around her, unsure how to handle the cavaliers eccentric attitude. For someone paired up with Laslow, Peri was certainly morbid in comparison. The occasional gleams in her eye were either innocent or bloodthirsty, switching almost in an instant based on the topic she was on.

            “Hey, do you like to kill?” asked Peri, her tone completely innocent.

            “I… I’ve never killed someone before.” Inari confessed. “At least, I don’t think I ever have…”

            “Huh!? You haven’t had the taste of ending a life?” Peri shouted. “Well, just wait until you get the chance. It’s an unforgettable experience.”

            The very idea sounded foreign to Inari. How could someone find joy in killing another? It frightened her, and her view on the thought was stuck on only deeming it necessary if she was protecting herself, but she had prayed that it would never reach that point. Sure, she was training, but… there wouldn’t have to be a time where she had to test herself.

            …Right?

            When her attention returned to Peri, she realized that she had escorted her horse out of its stall and was saddling her up. Inari couldn’t think of much else to say, and she didn’t want to stand around waiting for another potentially bloody topic, so she excused herself from the heterochromatic female and left the stables. Peri’s words were haunting though. Would she really have to kill someone someday? Hopefully it wouldn’t happen anytime soon, not while she was still learning the basics with Laslow.

            But the idea still scared her.

            Inari sauntered along, chewing her bottom lip the longer she pondered the idea until Peri dashed by her on her horse, leaving the premises. There was no telling where she might have been going, but Inari couldn’t help but feel envious of her. She hadn’t been able to see the town ever since arriving, her last experience full of prying eyes and dangerous grins. It seemed like a nice town from what she could see on the occasion from her window.

            Maybe she could ask Laslow to take her on that night in the town…

            “Inari!” A young and spirited voiced called out nearby, and Inari lifted her gaze to Elise hopping towards her excitedly from the garden. “How’s it going?”

            “Hello Lady Elise.” Inari respectfully greeted in return. “I’m doing well, what about you?”

            “I’m doing great!” The bubbly princess beamed. “I was helping out in the garden and some vegetables are growing! It’s so exciting!”

            Inari smiled, “That is exciting to hear. I’m sure they will taste wonderful when they are done growing.”

            “So, where are you heading to? Are you busy at all?” Elise rapidly asked.

            “Nowhere in particular,” Inari conceded. “Did you need something from me?”

            “Well, I was about to go to my room to grab my best friend a present I made for her recently. You should come with me, and then you can meet her!” Elise giggled, and before Inari could even decide to agree or refuse, the princess was grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her along. She ran so quickly that Inari lost track of where they were going by the second stair climb, and was gasping for air by the time they arrived. Inari didn’t know how a young teenager who was smaller than her managed to drag her along so easily. Elise swung open her door and darted inside.

            Pink. The color dominated a majority of the room, from the bed to the curtains to the dressers. There was no doubt that it was Elise’s room: a few stuffed animals on the bed, a notebook or two on the dresser at her bedside, fresh flowers in an adorned vase with a large purple ribbon tied around the stems. Leaned against a wall was a lovely healing staff with an orb at the top, and by that was a long dresser with a tall mirror laced with pink and purple ribbons, a small box set in the middle of it. Elise scurried over to the dresser, snatching the box from her dresser with a soft giggle.

            “Here it is!” She proclaimed happily, opening the box to reveal a charming silver bracelet with a single heart charm with the letter ‘E’ engraved in it. “Look Inari, doesn’t it look nice?”

            “Yes, it’s beautiful.” Inari agreed, still somewhat out of breath from the run. “I have no doubt that your friend will love it.”

            “Now that I have shown you the way to my room, you can find me if you ever get hurt.” grinned Elise. “This is a win-win for you; you got to see my room and now you get to meet my friend!”

            “Oh, well…” Inari certainly didn’t have any plans in mind for the rest of the day, and it didn’t seem like the princess minded her company one bit. She eventually nodded, watching the light in Elise’s eyes brighten ten-fold. “Okay, sure. I do want to get to know the rest of the residents here anyway.”

            “Yay!!” The ever-elated princess took hold of her wrist again, pulling her through the castle once more. “I can’t wait to introduce you to Effie! She’s really strong and spends lots of time either exercising or eating or playing with me. I bet she could help you train too if Laslow was ever too tired to do it himself.”

            Inari barely caught herself as she fumbled down the first flight of stairs, “Th-that would be nice of her. Any bit of help would be great.”

            As Elise tugged her along, Inari’s focus went to her feet to keep herself upright and questioning the princess’ energy levels. They were back outside in no time at all, racing through the courtyard, past the garden, and running a half circle around the castle to the backside. There was another courtyard with an array of straw dummies and heavy weights scattered about near benches. As the two neared the courtyard, Elise released Inari who braced her hands on her knees and desperately tried to catch her breath. Stamina was clearly not her best trait.

            “Effie! I knew I would find you here!” Elise cheerfully shouted, sprinting off toward a woman bench pressing in the short distance. “You’re always training out here.”

            Inari glanced up in time to see the woman, small in appearance from what she could see, setting a bar with heavy weights on both sides back into its slot. Her mouth gaped open in awe as it dawned on her that the amount of weight on the bar was an additional two hundred pounds. The woman, Effie, sat up from the bench she laid on as Elise approached her, leaping at her with open arms to hug her tightly. Effie returned the embrace gently, seeming to be pleased by the princess’ presence.

            “I have a present for you!” Elise announced, pulling back briefly to hand the woman the small box. “Arthur’s is almost done, I just need a little longer!”

            As expected, Effie’s face lit up with a smile upon opening the box to the silver bracelet, “Lady Elise, it’s beautiful! Thank you.”

            The princess giggled, quick to take the bracelet out and clasp it around Effie’s wrist before taking the same hand and pointing toward Inari, “Come over here Effie, I want you to meet the girl I was telling you about!”

            For some reason, Inari felt oddly privileged knowing that she was the topic of the castle recently, but at the same time, it was a bit embarrassing. Effie stood from the bench, her figure even smaller than Inari anticipated. That tiny figure was covered from neck to toe in intense heavy armor, the only weak spot that was notable being her exposed head. As she allowed Elise to pull her along, her olive-green eyes locked curiously onto Inari, revealing a mixture between pleasant and apprehensive based on the quirk of her eyebrow once she looked over the newcomer.

            “This is Inari,” introduced Elise. “She’s the one that I’ve been telling you and Arthur about recently.”

            At the introduction, Effie’s expression softened somewhat, “So she’s Inari… Hello, my name is Effie. I am Lady Elise’s retainer.”

            “It’s nice to meet you.” Inari pleasantly greeted. “I’ve heard a bit about you as well.”

            Elise grinned, twirling in place before she searched the area a couple times, “Where is Arthur? I want him to meet Inari too.”

            “He went into town.” explained Effie with a glance down at her liege. “I believe he went to grab some sweets for the picnic we were supposed to have today.”

            Elise gasped, eyes growing wide, “Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that!” Her surprise was quickly replaced with enthusiasm in a matter of seconds as she clapped her hands. “Arthur is so sweet for doing that! Why don’t we go help him with some shopping?”

            Effie gently smiled, “That sounds like a good idea. Just let me go get my lance.”

            While the knight turned away to retrieve her weapon, Elise took Inari’s hand and began to jump up and down, “Would you like to come with us?”

            She blinked with amazement. The invitation was rather sudden and she wasn’t sure how to respond at first, but the expectant gleam in the girls’ bright eyes made it practically impossible to even consider denying. Besides, she had wanted to go back to the town to see it through new eyes since her acclimation, and she had literally just thought about it after watching Peri leave the premises. The change of scenery and pace in her daily life was something to be jubilant about.

            Inari agreed, earning a shout of glee from the young teenager as her jumps became exhilarated bounds of boundless joy. They waited for Effie to return, Elise quick to comment her disdain on the need for weapons for protection that she surely wouldn’t need. Despite the sense of the security she seemed to have, any retainer would agree on the requirement to have their weapon nearby just to be on the safe side. The end of the war between the two countries may have called for peace, but by no means did it mean everyone agreed on being civil.

            Nor did it mean that there weren’t people who desired the death of the royals.

            “You’ve never been in town before, have you Inari?” asked Elise.

            “Only once.” Inari confessed, recalling her first experience vividly. “But that was when Lord Leo and his retainers had found me. I spent the trip behind him trying to hide my face from the population honestly…”

            “Then this is perfect!” The troubadour cheered. “It’s a beautiful day, and that means there will be a lot of people out today. Come on, let’s go find Arthur!”

            She twirled in place before skipping away, Effie quick to follow her with heavy thudding steps. Inari fingered the hilt of her sword as she shadowed the knight, the weapon being her only possession to check for. While she probably didn’t even need it, she figured it was appropriate to have since Effie took her own weapon. Maybe she could act as a second guard for the princess… though Effie could probably handle it by herself. For the time, however, Inari was simply eager to see the town when it was active and brighter, and she was admittedly excited to meet Elise’s second retainer, Arthur.

            It was truly going to be a remarkable day.


	8. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks out from corner*  
> Yeah, I know this chapter is really late, but I'm back in school now. I also frantically finished my other story so my focus could be on this one. I'm not sure how often updates will be, but I'll do my best!

            Elise was right; the town was filled with civilians taking in the rays on light as they shifted around the streets moving from stand to stand and partaking in conversation with others. Compared to the dark and brooding introduction Inari first had, this was an entirely new experience to witness with her own eyes. When the sun was out, a new world seemed to bloom from the darkness. With all of the distractions in the streets though, Inari had to keep her eyes on Elise and Effie so she didn’t risk losing them in the crowd. While they moved with purpose through the multitude of bodies in search of Arthur, the amnesiac was twisting and turning past people, certain that she had apologized for brushing against them at least fifty times in the past two minutes.

            She finally caught up to the princess and retainer when Elise stopped to greet some people that had requested her attention since she was easily recognizable. Inari took a moment to view her surroundings, eyeing a stand full of fresh fruits that looked incredibly delectable. She started to wish she had her own currency so she could try some of the foods, feeling her stomach rumble with hunger.

            A harsh bump to her arm distracted her as a burly male brushed none to gently by her, sending her stumbling forward. Inari steadied herself, shooting a glare at the backside of the man as he faded into the ever-growing crowd, then continued on her way. Elise had already moved on to another section of the street without her noticing, standing by a stall selling beautiful jewelry. One of the rings held a stone that was as brilliant as the princess’ eyes. On noticing Inari approaching, she spun around to face her, grinning widely.

            “Isn’t this amazing?” She squealed. “Windmire is never this busy! I just _love_ seeing the town like this!”

            Inari smiled at her enthusiasm as she wandered away with a permanent bounce in her step, greeting two women with baskets of flowers. So many of the residents seemed to be genuinely elated to see their princess walking the streets freely, none of them seeming to show any hostility to her. There was no doubt that Elise was the most adored royal to the Nohrian people. She was their ray of sunshine in her own way.

            Many of the stands offered her free samples of food, and others simply bowed in respect when she neared them, but Inari was also aware of the confused stares they were giving when she followed her a bit too closely. The mysterious ebony haired woman was unknown to them, and she didn’t miss the long threatening glowers some of the men gave her as if they were telling her to not try anything that would harm their princess. While Inari didn’t like the intense attention set on her, she found a sense of gratitude in knowing that the citizens were protective of Elise as well.

            A young girl called for Elise’s attention before shyly approaching her with a single white lily in her hand. Elise beamed as she accepted the gift, thanking the girl, complimenting her kindness and beauty, before hugging her. Nearby, Effie watched in silence, munching on a few berries she had been offered for her service as a retainer. Inari kept her own distance, absorbing the energy that surrounded her.

            Eventually, the trio continued their search once the attention on Elise relaxed, but the crowds continued to grow denser as the sun rose higher into the sky. The amount of hustle and bustle so early in the morning threw Inari off. She pondered the idea of waking up a little earlier than she normally did so she could match everyone’s pace. It would take some time to get used to, and sounded very unappealing when she thought about it, but she determined that she would at least try.

            A short distance further, the small group entered an open square in the middle of the town. There wasn’t anything special about it aside from its sheer size, and in the middle of it proudly stood a tall rugged man over two children who had large smiles as if they were admiring him. Elise gave out a joyous bleat and sprinted directly at the male, tackling him in a pounce fit for mighty beasts on the prowl. Caught off guard, the man fell over, holding Elise against him as he let out a hearty gale of laughter.

            “I found you!” Elise cheered loudly. “I finally found you!”

            “Lady Elise, you surprised me!” chortled her prey. “Have you been searching for me? My deepest apologies for going away without telling you, but I assure you, it had nothing but good intentions.”

            “Heehee! I know, Effie told me.” The princess purred, nuzzling against the burly man’s iron clad chest; a brilliant comparison to the blue and red skin tight clothing he wore. He sat up slowly, taking Elise with him as he sullenly gave Effie a disappointed expression.

            “Effie, why did you crush the hand of surprise?” He moped. “This must be another stroke of bad luck, but that is why I thought up a backup plan!”

            He was smiling again, rising to his feet while pulling Elise up with a gentle tug on her arm. The two children nearby were giggling, waving at the Nohrian royal as they instantly recognized her, a gesture she was more than eager to return once she was standing. Satisfied, they scampered away into the crowded streets.

            In the meantime, Inari observed the strapping gentleman, her best assumption of him being that he was the Arthur they were searching for due to Elise ‘finding’ him. Everything about him screamed something heroic and masculine, even his facial structure was impressively robust in her opinion.

            “So, what’s your backup plan?” pried Elise, folding her hands behind her back to emphasize the innocence in her question.

            “Hoho! You cannot trick me into telling you Lady Elise!” Arthur beamed. “You will have to wait and see.”

            “Boo! That’s too bad.” She jeered playfully before twisting around and pointing at Inari. “I want you to meet someone!”

            Arthur looked at the amnesiac, his grin steadfast as she advanced towards the two at Elise’s beckoning. His icy blue eyes squinted with wonder, observing her every move. Inari offered him a warm smile, personally amazed by the lack of contrast between the two retainers. Effie came off just as friendly as he did, both spirited and cheerful in Elise’s presence. Compared to the other pairs she had met thus far, which were usually complete opposites of each other, it surprised her a bit more than she had anticipated.

            “Greetings stranger! My name is Arthur, Hero of Justice! And you are…?”

            “Inari,” was her short reply before he seemed to instantly brighten.

            “Ah, so this is the mysterious woman you were speaking about, my lady!” Arthur exclaimed loudly. “I am pleased to meet you face to face. In fact, so pleased am I, Arthur, that I wish to invite you to our picnic that we have planned for today!”

            Inari barely managed a single blink, taken by surprise by the invitation. For someone who just barely met her, was he truly so willing to extend such a bidding to her? She glanced between the hero and the princess, unsure how she should reply until Elise leapt with joy.

            “That’s a great idea, Arthur!” She praised, then bounced toward Inari, grabbing her hand and shaking it up and down in sync with her endless hops. “Come on Inari, please come with us! The more the merrier, right? Plus, you could see more of the town and a little beyond the walls!”

            “Well I…” The amnesiac looked at Arthur uncertainly, his grin seeming to be permanent at this rate, then behind her to Effie who now had a half-eaten loaf of bread in her hand. Based on her rather expectant stare, she had clearly heard the conversation and seemed to be waiting for her answer. “As long as… I’m not a burden to your plans, then sure. I will join you.”

            “Yay!” cheered Elise. “I’m so excited! We should go shopping for all the food we will need then!”

            At the mentioning of food, Arthur’s face fell, a cloud of gloom seeming to hang over him, “Oh, well… I _did_ already do the shopping, Lady Elise.”

            “Oh really?” She perked up, eyes searching the male curiously. “Then… where is all of the food Arthur?”

            “Well, a stray dog took the meat, some ravens stole all of the bread, the berries were eaten by insects, and I dropped the juice after someone bumped into me shortly after I bought it.” Arthur explained, rather embarrassed.

            It took all of Inari’s will to not laugh at his unfortunate luck, though she did pity him. He must have had terrible fortune for all of those events to play out in such a short time. While she narrowly avoided a gale of laughter, Elise on the other hand burst into a fit of giggles while Effie marched up to the male shaking her head in disapproval, but still chuckling under her breath. Arthur appeared to be further distressed by the mockery until Elise gave him another large hug.

            “Silly Arthur, you spent all of that money just to lose it all!” She said, maintaining unusual optimism. “We don’t _have_ to find food for this anyway, the four of us could just hang out in the fields together!”

            Arthur’s lips slowly formed a warm smile as he set a hand on the blond girls head.

            “That sounds nice.” interjected Inari. “I haven’t been out of the castle until now, so anything outside sounds wonderful to me.”

            “Then let’s go now!” Elise gleefully stated, earning hums of agreement from her retainers.

            Inari had no qualms against the idea since she didn’t have any plans aside from morning training. The very idea of getting out of the castle brought excitement to her heart. Elise was so thrilled by the plan that she began to spin around and around in the middle of the square, singing about the small adventure to come. The townspeople that walked by grinned at the joyous sight of their princess, some beginning to clap in tune to her song. Inari laughed, partially tempted to join her in her frolic.

            “Arthur…” Effie called to her partner above the noise, a stern look about her as her olive eyes looked over him. “Where is your axe?”

            He tilted his head at her, “My axe? Why it’s over there by- “

            His initial confidence upon pointing to a stand nearby was instantly diminished as his finger lead her sight to a blank spot. Effie gave him an unamused glare, a definite gleam of anger and disappointment flashing over her eyes. Arthur released a hefty and nervous laugh.

            “As if my luck couldn’t be any worse.” The fighter wailed remorsefully as he threw his hands into the air. “So be it, I needed a new one anyway.”

            “Exactly _how_ are you supposed to protect Lady Elise without your weapon!?” Effie hissed. “You’re hopeless Arthur! We need to find it before we go to the fields.”

            “Oh, there it is.”

            Arthur pointed a few feet from his initial placement to an axe laying hazardously on the ground. He rejoiced with a beaming smile as he went to retrieve it, leaving Effie pinching the bridge of her nose with a heavy sigh. Inari grinned, finding the scene somehow comical in her eyes: a twirling princess without a care in the world surrounded by her adoring citizens as they joined her dance, a boisterously laughing male grabbing his axe and waving it in the air victoriously, a heavily armored woman who looked less than amused by her comrades’ actions, and an amnesiac who found entertainment in watching the whole thing unfold before her. Citizens watched from their windows, their children cheering from the perches. It seemed like a normal recreation based on everyone’s reactions.

            Inari absorbed the sights around her, breathing in the air, soaking in the rays of the sun, simply enjoying what life was offering her in the moment. It was something to remember, something to look back on and smile about.

            A memory to have locked in her heart.

            The hustle of the crowds continued in the distance, residents walking through the square either joining the routine or continuing their journeys. Arthur returned, showing Effie his axe before she swatted it down with a shake of her head. The smile she offered, however, disclosed that she was relieved that he had found it. Elise eventually ceased her spinning, dizzily toppling around on unsteady feet for some time while giggling delightedly, the crowd cheering for her. Inari felt certain that she would topple over, so she moved to reach her through the growing crowd of people.

            As she carefully pushed through, breaking through the crowd, she paused. Her eyes met with a rather familiar male on the other side of the circle, his expression stone-like. She recognized him as the man who bumped into her minutes before, his dark cloak a tell-tale sign of his familiarity. This time, though… something seemed off based on the shiver that slipped over the amnesiac’s spine.

            Inari watched him as he suddenly smirked, his gaze appearing to be locked on Elise. An abnormal feeling of distress filled her when he reached for his waist and pulled out a small silvery item before stepping forward, the smirk growing into a wild and unnerving toothy grin. Whether it was the discomforting churn in her stomach, or the cold chill that took over her body, Inari found herself bolting forward to the unsteady princess. The man widely swung out his arm, earning a shout from a woman next to him as her arm was struck.

            Elise shrieked in surprise when Inari shoved her aside, the amnesiac gasping when something sharp hit her side. All eyes witnessed in disbelief as the princess fell to the ground, gasps of terror mixed with outrage at the actions of the random woman who dared to touch their princess. The outrage didn’t last long as a woman screamed in horror.

            “Blood! There’s blood!”

            Her proclamation was replaced instantly by another voice, this one terrifying, “Kill the royal scum!”

            Any sense of elation was destroyed as panic filled the nearby citizens, chaos filling the streets as they scrambled to escape the once serene scene. The open windows were shut, the air was filled with animosity, a stampede stormed the grounds. Inari kept her eyes on the attacker, her legs shaking as warmth blossomed over her side. Her fingers moved slowly, gliding over her side until they touched something hard. Her first reaction was to grab it, wincing when the action hurt, then crying out as she tugged it free from her flesh. She glanced down at the object.

            A dagger.

            Dripping with _her blood_.

            Inari dropped the dagger with a violent shudder, trying to grasp the reality she was in. She was wounded, but she had saved Elise from an ambush. Faintly, she heard the princess shout her name in concern, but she couldn’t bring herself to look her way, stunned by the events that had so unexpectedly played out. The ruffian let out an infuriated snarl upon realizing his attack had failed to hit his initial target.

            “How dare you!” He hissed. “The royal bitch was in my sight! Prepare to die!”

            “No!” cried out Elise, jumping to her feet in a desperate attempt to aid Inari. “Leave her alone!”

            The ruffian’s attention snapped to the princess before he began to approach her once again, reaching back into his pockets to retrieve another dagger. She gasped in terror, backing away from him slowly as Inari almost instinctively moved in front of her protectively despite her own prominent fear. Movement was torturous after receiving a wound, and though her body begged her to escape with her life, she stood her ground. The ruffian scowled at the amnesiac, eyes burning into her soul with promise of death, then he charged at her with a roar.

            Inari scrambled for the hilt of her sword, much too aware that she was too panicked and uncoordinated to be able to protect herself in time. Her eyes squeezed shut, Elise letting out another scream. Though she waited, there weren’t any other sensations of pain bursting through her body. A choked gasp stole her attention, witnessing the thug fall to the ground dead in a pool of his own blood, stabbed in the chest by Effie’s lance.

            It was an unfathomable sight to perceive. The wicked light in his eyes dulled as the final breath of air left his lungs once and for all, succumbing to the wound that brutally struck his heart. Inari trembled, hand darting to her mouth as she dry-heaved, overwhelmed by the sudden sight of death.

            “Lady Elise, are you alright!?” Effie shouted, hysterical with concern.

            “Effie!” Elise wailed her retainers name, bolting to her large frame as she turned to face the small female. “Oh my god, what’s happening, Effie!?”

            The silver-haired retainer frowned, her gaze moving swiftly to Inari, “Are you okay, Inari?”

            She tore her gaping eyes away from the deceased man, hand shakily pulling away from her mouth, “Y-Yes… I’m okay.”

            “Look out!” Effie surged forward suddenly, shoving Inari aside before another rogue could stab her from behind. Her lance swung out, catching the villain by his neck. Blood stained the pavement in thick puddles as the two retainers made quick work of the villains that dared to try and harm their liege.

            Inari struggled to remain on her feet, desperately trying to comprehend the battle around her as Effie and Arthur held their ground against even more ruffians. She had only managed to spot the obvious villain as the man who first attacked Elise, there had not been any warning that there were others in the same area as well, seeming to appear from the shadows of the alleys and precariously hidden on the rooftops. Elise scurried to her side, acting as a crutch the moment she seemed to notice Inari’s wound. Her body was also shaking, eyes welling up with tears. The entire ordeal had caught her off guard as well.

            “Lady Elise!” Arthur rushed up to the both of them, his axe stained with crimson. “This is an assassination attempt! Stay close to us as we deliver justice upon them!”

            Effie backed closer to the three, standing at the ready as five assassins neared them, two with swords, three with shurikens and daggers. Three laid dead in the square so far.

            “Inari, can you fight?” Effie barked, barely turning her head to see the woman in the corner of her eye.

            She cringed, “I…”

            Her voice faltered, eyes dropping to the injury in her side. The pain was growing unbearable, unlike anything she had ever imagined, and the sight of her own blood was beginning to make her dizzy. The dead bodies also served to make her mental stability worse than it already felt. Faceless were creatures that undeniably deserved to die, she had no emotion towards them upon first encounter…

            But people…? People who were alive and could speak…? It was a completely different scenario, even when they were trying to kill them.

            “Inari!!” Effie’s voice was stern and sharp. “Snap out of it! If you cannot fight, then stay close to us so we can protect you! They mean to hurt us… they mean to _kill_ us! They’ll kill Lady Elise the instant they get the chance!”

            _Kill… us…_

            The thought made her heart skip a beat. How was it, that Elise had been adored by nearly everyone around her, and these few people craved to end her life all because she was royalty? Every single one of them had a deadly look in their eyes, a desire for murder, a mission to complete at the price of blood. Effie and Arthur couldn’t fend off all of them; five against two, though experienced, was unmatched and unfair. Inari knew she had little to offer to the fight but… if she did nothing…

            Then all of them would perish in that square.

            Inari gritted her teeth, resolve flaring in her heart as she drew her weapon and stood vigilantly at Elise’s side. Adrenaline surged through her veins like fire, numbing some of the pain in her side enough for her to tolerate. She felt Elise’s petrified gaze on her, the princess defenseless with a weapon of her own, and hopeless without her staff of healing. Most of all, she feared for her comrades as they circled around her.

            Inari was afraid too. How could she not be? There was a chance that she could mess up in this authentic simulation. She could die at the smallest slip up if she wasn’t careful. This wouldn’t be like her training sessions with Laslow where he would avoid harming her, this was a fight for life.

            Even though she was scared… she had to try.

            She had to protect Elise with her life.


	9. Experience

            One of the shuriken wielders grinned menacingly, dark eyes narrowing on the protectors as he spun a dancing star on his finger. Effie and Arthur stood at the ready, Inari sticking faithfully by Elise. Sweat dripped over her brow, the tension of the staredown shredding her nerves to pieces. She could feel her arms trembling, but her gaze did not falter. The rogue’s lips parted as he spoke two simple words,

            “Kill them.”

            In a flash, the three shuriken wielders seemed to disappear into thin air, their movement faster than the eye could witness on its own. Inari involuntarily gasped with surprise while the two sword isers dashed forward at Effie and Arthur, both also on edge at the disappearance of the three enemies. Arthur rushed at the villains, swinging his axe out to block one of the swords as he shouted, “Effie, watch for those ninjas!”

            The knight spun on her heels, presumably checking on Elise before she scanned the area for any sign of the assassins. While quick on foot, they weren’t impossible to track down for a trained eye, and it was obvious that Effie had faced her share of swift-footed enemies. Inari, on the other hand, was at a loss. Unprepared for the majority of anything as it was, she didn’t know how to approach the task laid before her. Her eyes shot in every direction in a panic, jolting to Arthur each time steel clashed with steel. He was handling his two enemies well, his strikes strong enough to keep them back or nearly knock their weapons free from their grasp. The sight of it was nearly mesmerizing. The dance of death was a horrible challenge…

            “Inari, behind you!”

            The warning was so sudden that the amnesiac never fully registered it as her body twisted around, eyes briefly locking on the ninja swooping down on her like an eagle on a mouse. Inari aimlessly lifted her sword in hopes of protecting herself, only to cry out at the strain it gave her wounded side. Her stance faltered, a moment of dread casting over her, when Effie’s lance flew over her head and gouged him in the stomach, the force throwing him back into a wall. Inari gaped as Effie stormed past her, ripping the lance free only to puncture the rogue in his chest to silence his agonized cries. Almost simultaneously, a bloodcurdling howl rang out from on of the warriors as Arthur’s axe cleaved through his arm before bashing the other away with the side of his weapon.

            Inari squeezed her eyes shut, desperate to snap herself out of the trance she seemed to be trapped in. The sight of death was crippling, the crimson of blood being dashed across the walls and floor was unnerving, listening to the choked gags of final breaths fleeing lungs was utterly chilling. Death was not beautiful. It was traumatizing and life changing.

            This was the world she was trapped in. Kill or be killed.

           “Inari!!” Elise screeched as another ninja appeared from the shadows, lunging at the bewildered amnesiac.

            This time, she acted faster, dodging to the side to avoid another stabbing, but instead receiving a scratch on her arm. Twisting, she swung blindly, amazed and horrified when she felt resistance in her attack as the edge of the sword sliced into the ninjas bicep. It was the first time blood stained the tip of her blade, but there was no time to stop the onslaught.

            The ninja grunted at the wound, ferociously pursuing Inari with an array of swift attacks, cuts marring her arms as she desperately tried to block them to some degree. Highly aware that she could not keep up with him, Inari released a scream and lunged her sword out. She stood for some time, panting for air with closed eyes as she waited.

            There was a soft choking sound, urging her to look over the scene before her. A perfect stab through the chest by sheer luck had finished him, his hate-filled gaze darkening into despair as he realized his impending doom. Slowly, his legs gave out and his body slipped off the sword a sickening slurping sound echoing in Inari’s ears until he crashed to the ground. A shuddering gasp left her body.

            Her first kill.

            “You did it, Inari!” cheered Elise, earning a bewildered wheeze from the petrified female.

            How could she possibly cheer her on for killing someone? Her arms ached, multiple cuts scattered over her flesh, but the stings hardly compared to the burning agony in her side. Fear and anxiety was pushing her adrenaline away, offering the idea of flight from the battlefield and encouraging her survival from the damage she had encountered.

            But she couldn’t leave Elise.

            Two ninjas defeated, one sword wielder down once Arthur put him out of his blood-spurting misery, leaving one of each left with only Inari’s injuries to report. Her body was growing weary, the exhaustion almost nauseating. She turned to see Effie offering her aid to Arthur with the last warrior, both overpowering him in a matter of seconds as his body flopped to the ground in defeat. Elise applauded their success, and Inari was forced to wonder how much the princess had to endure before she could hit a point of applauding her allies for defeating enemies. The two retainers barely acknowledged her praises, too occupied with trying to find the last enemy; the ninja who had declared the two words that would undeniably come upon him instead. Despite their best attempts, he was nowhere to be found.

            After a few tense minutes ticked by, Elise cautiously approached her partners, keeping her eyes on the shadows of the surrounding square.

            “Is he gone?” She voiced her curiosity nervously. “Did we scare him away?”

            “I don’t know.” huffed Effie, teeth gritted with mild irritation. “But please, have caution, Lady Elise.”

            “Perhaps the coward did flee.” pondered Arthur. “After all, we defeated his small band of villains. He doesn’t stand a chance against all of us!”

            Despite their somewhat comforting words, they did not relax their stature. They had to be certain that Elise would be safe. Inari respected their tenacity and loyalty, choosing to remain on the defense with them though her pose was growing shakier by the second. She began to chew her lower lip, paranoia starting to settle in. Every small sound had her darting her eyes in different directions. Slowly, she backed toward Effie and the others, forming a triangle around Elise. They remained in that position for some time, long enough for Inari to believe that her vision was beginning to go cross-eyed. Then, her vision darkened.

            Inari wasn’t sure when she had collapsed, but when everyone was surrounding her, staring down at her with concerned looks, she felt flustered.

            “Are you okay, Inari?” Elise moved to her front, kneeling before her with nervous eyes. “What happened? You just passed out!”

            “I-I’m sorry.” Inari apologized weakly. “I feel kind of dizzy. Maybe I locked my knees up, or lost too much blood…”

            “You’ve done well today.” whispered Effie. “Your aid has been valuable. I apologize that we could not guard you as well.”

            Inari mustered up a small smile, “It’s okay, Elise definitely has priority. I should be okay, I’m just not used to… feeling this.”

            “I forgot my staff…” admitted Elise sadly. “I left it in my room. I’m sorry, but I promise to heal you the moment we get back home.”

            Effie looked over the enigma, staring at the wound in her side with a mildly pitying expression, “As long as we get you back to the castle as soon as possible, you should be alright. It isn’t a life-threatening injury.” She offered a hand, helping Inari stand again. “Either way, I must thank you Inari. If it wasn’t for your quick actions, I dread to think of what could have happened to Lady Elise.”

            “Forgive us, my lady!” pleaded Arthur. “We failed you as retainers! We deserve the worst of punishments!”

            Elise looked at the both of them, baffled, “Why would I do that? You both protected me with your life, and you beat the bad guys like heroes! Thank you both so much, you never fail me as retainers!”

            “You’re too kind my liege.” Arthur beamed, Effie nodding in agreement. “I solemnly swear to you that I will always protect you with my life. As the Hero of Justice, I cannot fail!”

            “Nor can I!” bellowed Effie. “As your ever loyal retainer, and dear friend, my life is yours Lady Elise.”

            The young princess brightened, leaping into Effie with a tight and tender embrace, “I love you guys so much!”

            Inari couldn’t help but smile at the touching scenario before her. The bond between royal and retainer was a sight to behold. They had something completely different when compared to Leo and his retainers. Elise bounded over to Arthur eventually and embraced him as well, the fighter chuckling as he patted her head adoringly. Inari scanned the area, relieved to see a few citizens begin to emerge out of curiosity at the sound of laughter, but still keeping their distance.

            Truly, she hoped, the ninja had been cowardly and decided to flee while he could. There weren’t any hints to his remaining presence. The bodies that bloodied the ground lay lifeless and drained, a husk of what used to be. Their weapons lay at their side; daggers scattered about, the armless sword-wielder still grasping his weapon despite the dismemberment, while the other sword…

            The other sword…?

            Inari quirked an eyebrow, more than certain that Arthur had not knocked the weapon away. She searched around the body, unsure as to why she was so intent on finding the weapon, but the more she looked, the more nervous she began to feel. Turning toward her allies, she looked to the buildings, highly aware of Elise as she parted from Arthur. Her eyes drifted, and then she saw it.

            The glint of sliver reflecting off the sun.

            For a moment, her heart stopped as she became highly aware of what she had noticed. He wasn’t gone, he was close, and ready to strike.

            Initially, she was going to warn her allies exactly where she saw the gleam, tell them that he was there like a lion waiting to pounce, but her warning came out as a howl of agony the instant a shuriken pierced her thigh. Inari stumbled, lifting her newly injured leg off the ground while Effie moved in swiftly to offer her aid. Another shuriken flew in from the shadows, grazing the knights’ cheek at her wary dodge, earning a light hiss from her. The slowly approaching crowd dispersed at once, leaving the four to fend for themselves once more.

            With two heroes distracted, the assassin went in for the kill, bounding from the top of a roof with the missing sword in hand. Elise was in his path of slaughter.

            “I will kill her one way or another!” was his raging howl, his threat seeming impossible to prevent at the speed he was coming in with.

            “Lady Elise!!” Effie was too slow to turn back and protect her, a wild and unmistakable fear filling her eyes as she started to throw her lance in hopes of catching him.

            “Elise!!!” Inari frantically tried to push forward, to will herself to take the brunt of the attack like she had first done, but upon setting pressure on her injured leg, she fell to her knees. She was forced to watch as Elise craned her neck to the oncoming danger, loving eyes turned terrified in a split second.

            That was when the world seemed to slow down. Inari and Effie reached out to Elise as she was suddenly thrown backwards, a hulking figure taking her place almost instantly. The sword found its mark, ripping through flesh mercilessly for a clean stab.

            Elise fell to the ground harshly, side scraping along the pavement briefly. A spatter of blood dashed across her legs, her head lifted in time to see the blade twist. Inari felt her body go numb with disbelief watching as their protector stiffened, his blood strung across the pavement as the sword tore through his flesh, his choking gasp for air as his throat flooded with blood. She heard Effie scream with rage, then Elise’s piercing cry of anguish.

            “ _Arthur_!!!”

            The axe slipped from his fingers, clanging on the ground while the sword was ripped out of him. A foot to his chest sent him back, Elise howling his name again, tears stinging her beautiful eyes. Effie went for the kill, ruthlessly attacking the ninja who avoided her well enough to sustain only a stab to the arm. He roared out in pain as he jumped back.

            “You bitch!” He snarled furiously, grabbing at his bloody arm. “I’ll kill you too! I’ll kill all of you!”

            His swings were uncoordinated, filled with the madness of a man who was desperate for bloodshed. Effie was forced to stay on her toes, the heaviness of her armor forcing her to face the brunt of many back handed attacks as they clanged against her.

            Elise was frantic, crawling over to Arthur’s unmoving body as she wailed to the skies in distress. It pained Inari to see her in such a state.

            It hurt… but it also infuriated her.

            She swore she was starting to see red. Seeing the death of enemies was nerve-wracking, it was gruesome and difficult to handle initially. Witnessing their deaths would cause her to stare, nausea settling in the pit of her stomach as she desired little more than to escape the sight and vomit anything she had eaten. But seeing Arthur, watching her _ally_ lay in a growing puddle of blood…

            Something snapped.

            How dare that man believe he could come and try to murder Elise. How dare he gruesomely injure one of her friends!

            How dare he even continue to draw breath.

            Unacceptable.

_Unacceptable_!

             Inari rose to her feet, pain only a distant memory as her fingers squeezed the hilt of her sword. A low growl escaped her lips, eyes locking onto the ninja as a feral sense of power overcame her. Her head gave a painful throb. She felt dizzy, enraged, then she felt… nothing. Nothing but desire for the death of the assassin.

            Her legs moved on their own accord, charging at her enemy with a roar of fury. He noticed her advance, somewhat amazed that she was managing such a pace with her wounds. With Effie still on him, he was forced to move back so he could focus on his new threat. Inari went for the strike, sword colliding with his, before he evaded Effie’s next jab. The knight followed up with a swing, hitting him in the stomach and forcing the air out of his body in one fell swoop. In his blunder, Inari went in for the kill. Her sword entered his chest, barely allowing him a chance to groan before she unsheathed it from him. His dark eyes met hers, words trying to form, but incapable without any breath in his lungs. A look of fear came over him as the life drained out of him, his body going limp.

            Inari nearly felt proud of her achievement in killing him, but the feeling died along with any remaining adrenaline in her veins. She shuddered as Effie called to her, coming face to face with olive green eyes filled with disbelief and gratitude. Inari released a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding, unsure what had come over her so suddenly. Exhaustion swept over her once more, pain returning to recognition. She leaned into Effie for balance, feeling woozy.

            Then she heard Elise sobbing.

            Any sense of rage within the amnesiac melted away at the sound of the princess’ woeful cries. As much as she wanted to ponder her moment of unexplainable fury, Elise needed their company.

            “Arthur!” Elise repeatedly shouted her loyal retainers name, grasping his arm as hot tears fell over her rosy cheeks. “Please answer me, Arthur!”

            The gravely wounded fighter barely managed a gasp for air, his icy blue eyes opening enough to see the princess over him. Effie coaxed Inari over to the two, hovering above Arthur with saddened eyes.

            “Why!?” Elise wailed out. “Why did I leave my staff behind!?”

            The overwhelming sorrow made Inari feel heavier than usual, as though the weight of the world was bearing down on her shoulders. Now that the battle was over, only a somber feeling hung in the air. Victory was unrecognizable in this form.

            “Can we save him?” Inari looked to Effie for guidance, but her blank stare told her everything she needed to know. “There’s… truly nothing?”

            Her legs shook so violently that Effie had to brace her tightly against her body so she would not collapse.

            “Arthur, please just hang on!” Elise began to look around the town, searching for something, anything, that could potentially offer aid. “We… we can take you home and get you healed up! You’ll feel better in no time, and… and…” Her voice fell, stolen by uncontrollable sobs and rendering her unable to speak. She covered her face with the palms of her hands.

            “Lady… Elise…”

            The torn princess peeled her hands away with a gentle gasp, “A-Arthur?”

            He tried to find his words, blood filling his mouth again and again, forcing him into painful coughs and wheezes. Elise shuffled closer to him, lifting his head and laying it in her lap as best as she could. Just slightly, he offered her a grateful smile, but the action enabled him a chance to speak again.

            “Please… do not weep for me… my lady.” He whispered, voice gurgling occasionally from the excess of blood. “I only… did what any retainer… would do to… protect their liege.”

            “You shouldn’t have done it!” retorted Elise. “It… It should have been me! I don’t want to lose you Arthur, I want you to stay with us! Y-You’re the Hero of Justice, you have to live!”

            He blinked, tears falling from the corner of his eyes, “Lady Elise… you know it is a retainer’s honor… _my_ honor… to die for our liege… if it means saving their life. I was always more than willing… to help anyone should they need it… but _you_ , Lady Elise… were always my priority. My duties came first… so you came first…”

            “Arthur…” Elise grabbed his hand tightly, leaning into the back of his hand and weeping against it. “I love you Arthur…”

            “And I love-” Arthur broke into a violent fit of coughs, his returning claim of affection unfinished. Time was running out for him quickly. Once the fit of hacks subsided, his bleary eyes drifted tiredly to Effie. Bitter tears swept over his comrades’ face. “I beg of you Effie… keep our lady safe…”

            “Always.” was her soft reply, and he briefly focused his gaze on Inari. Though he said nothing, she understood his request, feeling the burning of tears in the corner of her eyes.

_Watch over Elise in his place_.

            Despite meeting only a short time ago, barely introduced as a new ally, Arthur trusted her enough to request something so grand. Inari withered when his smile dimmed, the light in his eyes fading. His body shook lightly, his breaths coming less and less.

            “Thank you… Lady Elise… for giving me the honor… of being… your…”

            He never finished his final sentence as the final breath passed from his lungs. In just a few moments, he was gone.

            Effie covered her mouth, muffling her cries in her hand. Inari couldn’t bear to look at him any longer, closing her eyes and turning her head away as she shook.

            But Elise…

            “Arthur…?” She shook him once, twice. “No… Please no!”

            And she screamed. It was torture to listen to the lamenting of his passing. Her cries echoed through the silent town, citizens creeping back into view and instantly joining her grieving once they realized what had happened. The pain she emitted tore at everyone’s’ cores, many shedding their own tears. Some gaped in horror, whispering the name of the fallen ally as if they knew him personally. Children were guided away from the scene, their parents unwilling to expose them to the grotesque sight of death.

            Inari glanced back at the crowd reluctantly. This is what happened in this world. This is what it meant to lose a close ally. It would happen again if she could not learn to protect her comrades.

            A horse’s whinny resonated from the crowd, cleaving the group in two as Xander raced into the square on the back of his steed. The news of the chaos had likely reached him as he held Siegfried in preparation for battle. Laslow and Peri followed behind, both prepared as well to join the battle until they grasped the sight before them completely. Xander rushed to his sisters’ side, while Laslow hastily dashed to Inari upon noticing her injuries.

            “Laslow…” Inari was relieved to see a familiar face, reaching out to him as he took her from Effie as new support.

            “My god Inari…” Laslow slunk to the ground, bringing her with him to a restful position. “You’re wounded…”

            “What happened here?” growled Xander. He scanned the square, finding his answer in the deceased bodies of the assassins. His stern auburn eyes found Inari’s, before he regarded her injuries with concern.

            “Arthur…” Effie spoke up loud enough for the king to hear. “He fulfilled his greatest duty as a loyal retainer.”

            Inari nodded, leaning into Laslow, “They came out of nowhere, trying to kill Elise…”

            Xander shook his head, sheathing his weapon. He laid a gentle hand on Elise’s shoulder, out of comfort and announcement of his arrival. His voice called to her gently, and she shook her head in denial.

            “Why…?” She sniffed, refusing to budge from her retainer’s side. “Why did this have to happen big brother?”

            “Sister,” Xander whispered to her, lowering to her height as he squeezed her shoulder tenderly. “Come now, look at me.”

            She reacted to his clasp, head turning to her older sibling. As she looked at him, her entire demeanor changed as she began to cry even harder. Releasing Arthur, the princess threw herself at Xander, clinging to him tightly in a heartbroken embrace for comfort. He held her close to him, laying a hand on the back of her head as he offered wise words of consolation to her sobbing form.

            Inari relished Laslow’s embrace, allowing the dancer to lift her in his arms as he carried her away. She stared back at Arthur’s body, lingering on the small smile that remained on his face even in death. It was then she realized, he had died in peace.

            Because he saved Elise’s life.

            Protecting their chosen royal to the very end: that was the greatest death a retainer could ever have. Inari pried her gaze away once the crowds hid his body, resting her cheek against Laslow’s chest. As honorable a death it was, she wished the results could have been different.

            With his passing though, Inari began to worry for the group that had left days before. Fresh tears escaped her eyes as she prayed vehemently for their safety, for Leo, Odin, Felicia, and even for Niles.

            No one else needed to die ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I'M NOT DEAD.  
> In fact, I feel quite alive now that I am graduated. Still, I'm super sorry for the wait. I'll try to churn out some chapters as soon as I can.


End file.
